Evolution
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: With the evolution bug running rampant through the mansion, it seems problems are everywhere. There is only one thing to fear. What happens if Rogue gets bit?
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but if I did, it would be a helluva lot better.  
  
  
Kitty Pryde skipped into the kitchen of the mansion feeling very happy. Lately a lot of the X-men's powers had been growing, and they were loosing control. It had all started with Jean and somehow seeped onto the others. The Professor said it was a good thing, or it would be, once they worked through it. Kitty doubted it. So far only three of them weren't affected. And Kitty was one of them. Picking up a muffin she sat down and watched Evan. Poor Evan, he was one of the not so lucky ones. He was currently downing a gallon of milk, his third Kitty noted. As he finished it he gave a large sigh; and throwing it into the sink, went to the refrigerator to retrieve another. "Uh...Evan, are you sure you wanna, like, do that?" Kitty ventured. "Do what?" he asked tiredly. "Like have another, that'll be your fourth one in like twenty minutes." Evan shrugged as he opened the milk, drinking half a gallon in record time. With another sigh he turned to her. "Kitty, I'm just tryin' to stay comfortable. These changes..." he stopped to rub his forearm, which had plated, "They really hurt a lot. And the only thing that makes the pain go away is moo juice." With that he turned back to the gallon, finishing it. Kitty sighed, getting up as Evan headed toward the refrigerator for another gallon. Kitty felt so sorry for him, it really did look painful. It must be, Evan had long since abandoned his carefree attitude and adopted one of a truly taxed person. Subconsciously Kitty rubbed the back of her neck, trying to quell the tingling sensation. That had been happening a lot lately.  
Entering the dinning room, Kitty smiled. "Good morning!" she said cheerily. "Good morning Kitty!" the professor replied. "Mornin' half pint," Logan said, sparing her a glance as he reached for the bacon. Kitty sat next to a very depressed Jean. Most of the kids were depressed, the Professor wouldn't let anyone "in transition" out of the mansion. They were affectively under house arrest. *BAMF**BAMF* Kitty turned to see Kurt appear, disappear, then reappear, missing his chair completely. Any other day that might have been funny, but not today. Kurt groaned, getting up and sitting down. "Morning Kurt," Kitty said with a smile. He looked up at her slowly. "Morning," he replied. Not even Kurt was himself.  
She looked over at Ororo, who smiled reassuringly at her. The tingling was back, and Kitty began to twitch her nose, as it got worse. She stared down at her plate, not wanting to meet the eyes of Logan, Ororo, or the professor. She knew all along that she might start like the others. But she silently prayed it wouldn't happen today. She had to present a project in history, and she'd worked hard on it for a month, taking pride in her work. Apparently no one was listening. Kitty sneezed and phased through her chair, landing on the floor with a sharp thud. The professor sighed. Logan groaned. "Not another one." Kitty heard him mumble as he got up and walked around the table to her. "You alright half pint?" he asked. "I'm fine," Kitty replied, shaking her head. The sudden drift of her power had left her dizzy. Logan was holding out a hand to help her up. Kitty thought about whether or not to let him help her, she was afraid she'd loose it again. Then finally too dizzy, and with Logan already having grabbed her arm, she took it.  
Logan helped her to her to her feet; but didn't let go. She swayed a bit then stood still, her head doing all the spinning. "Kitty?" the professor queried. "I'm-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she effectively phased through Logan and landed half way through the floor. Kitty groaned as she slowly clawed her way out and with a deep breath, solidified herself. She sat down on the floor dejectedly. Ororo went over to her. "Are you feeling alright Kitty?" she asked. Kitty nodded. "Kitty" She started at the sound of the professor's voice. "I think it would be for the best if you stayed home today." "No!" she cried, getting up. Feeling really dizzy, she tried to brace herself against the table, and ended up phasing right through it. Getting up she hit her head under it, twice. The first time because she forgot it was there, and the second because she tried to phase through it, unsuccessfully. Getting up she turned to face the professor. "Please," she said teary eyed, "Let me just go today! I'll stay home forever after." The professor shook his head and Kitty felt the tears threatening. She turned to Logan. He sighed, looking down and shaking his head. "Not this time half pint, I'm with Charley on this one." Kitty felt the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. "But..." she tried. The professor just sat calmly and shook his head. Kitty dissolved into a fit of tears, crumpling to the floor. "Kitty I know it may be difficult, but this is for the best. It is for your health, and for your safety as well." Kitty ignored him; he wasn't her favorite person right now. "But I worked so hard!" she managed to whisper.   
Kurt slowly made his way around the table, trying to remain focused. Reaching Kitty he knelt down beside her, placing an arm softly about her shoulders. "Don't worry Katzchen," he said softly, "It'll be alright." He knew as well as anyone that Kitty was crying more out of fear and frustration than anything else. She had almost gotten away without being affected. Kitty wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming. 'Damn!' She thought she was stronger than this. She was an X-man after all, albeit a fifteen year old one, but an X-man none the less.   
The hall door opened and Scott walked in followed by a very miserable looking Rogue. The only other two unaffected, everyone's gaze shifted to Rogue. No one really wanted to know what would happen if Rogue was affected. Even the professor was a bit fearful. "Come on Kitty, we're gonna be late!" Scott said exasperated. Kitty cried harder. "I'm afraid Kitty won't be joining you today," Professor X replied. "Why?" "There has been an incident." Scott looked over and noticed Kurt's arm slowly slipping through a semi-phasing Kitty. "Oh, sorry Kitty," Scott said, sincerely. He turned. "Come on Rogue. We're gonna be late." Rogue turned to follow, but was stopped as the professor called her. She turned to face him. "Rogue, are you feeling well?" he asked calmly. Rogue sighed. "Yeah, ahm fine," she replied. As everyone continued to quietly stare she added, "It's just...Ah had this dream lahst night and it kept me up is all. Ahm fine now." The professor's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. "Very well, have a nice day," he said. Rogue turned and left, a deep sigh escaping her. 'Whoa! That was close!' Rogue wondered whether he knew about her headaches. She mentally shrugged. It didn't matter, they didn't mean anything, even if they were getting worse. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, leaning back comfortably in the passenger seat of Scott's car. Her jaw tightened as a headache gripped her. 'Here we go again' she thought, 'Another fun-filled day!' 


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: **Sorry about chapter one being so compact. I uploaded it using my cousin's computer and ran into some problems. Gee, I hope the next couple a chapters will come out normal. Anywayz, thanks a bunch to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad you enjoy this and I hope you'll enjoy the rest. I'll just shut up now.

By the time she got home, Rogue had a throbbing migraine. It was as if all her senses were heightened to Logan's intensity. She sighed as she walked up the steps slowly. "Hi Rogue!" Bobby called as he and Rahne ran down the hall in full combat regale. Rogue blinked. Rahne was running as a girl! She sighed again, and with a shrug opened the door to her and Kitty's room. Kitty was lying on her bed crying. Rogue groaned, all she wanted was to take some aspirin and go to sleep; but she wouldn't be able to with Kitty carrying on like that.

Throwing down her bag she sighed and walked over to Kitty, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Come on Kitty, its not that bad," she said softly. "Not that bad?" came Kitty's muffled reply. She looked up at Rogue, hours worth of tears staining her face. "I was walking down the hall when I phased right through it and landed in the bathroom!" "So?" "While Logan was in it!" Rogue gasped. "Did you…?" "No, he had just walked in there," Kitty cried, "But, oh! It was so embarrassing!" She fell forward into her pillows. "So how'd Logan take it?" "Like Logan! He ushered me out of the bathroom, then closed the door in my face!" Kitty buried her face in the pillows. It had happened four hours ago, but she was still dying of embarrassment. Logan! Of all the people in the house why Logan? Then again Logan wouldn't say anything about it. That would help, but it was still embarrassing. "So you didn't see anything." It was a statement not a question, however Kitty answered anyway, nodding her head slowly. Rogue was trying not to laugh. The whole incident in itself was funny, but Rogue would've given anything to see the look on Logan's face as Kitty fell through the ceiling. Keeping her voice under control Rogue said, "So would ya like to?" "**ROGUE!!**" Kitty cried; then began to laugh as she noticed Rogue was only playing with her. 

Kitty held her breath and slowly concentrated, counting the steps as she walked to dinner. She felt really stupid walking slowly, having to concentrate on her every move. She saw Kurt walking just as slowly and suddenly didn't feel as stupid anymore. "Hey Kurt wait up!" Kurt turned around and watched as she slowly approached him. When she reached him they began walking toward the dinning room side by side. "Ach! I feel so stupid!" Kurt cried. Kitty giggled. "I know, so do I. But you know what the professor said." "Ja," he cleared his throat and began to imitate the professor, "Keety, Kurt, zis eis for your own good. Valking slowly vill help you concentrate. Zat vill ensure control of your powers. Vithout control, you could both end up anyvhere." Kitty laughed as Kurt waved a finger in her face. This was more of the Kurt she knew. Kurt laughed too. Sobering, Kitty sighed. "Kurt do you think we'll, like, get better?" "Of course Katzchen. It's just going to take a leetle while. Zats all." "I hope its over soon." "Ja, me too." Kurt held the door open and Kitty walked into the dinning room. They sat down next to each other and continued their conversation.

Professor X sat at the head of the table and watched his young charges. They could be exasperating at times and often annoying. However, they were like family to him, and he cared for them all as if they were his own children. Looking them over he noticed one was missing. "Kitty" Kitty turned to face him. "Where is Rogue?" "Uh, like, she had a headache and took a nap. I didn't wanna wake her up." The Professor looked at Ororo. She nodded and got up, quietly walking out of the dinning room.

The mist was thick, but it was warm. There was a soft fragrant scent in the air, unfortunately it was untraceable. The baby's crying was getting louder and a force was propelling its companion along, drawing her forward. Soon there was a door. It was dark and made of engraved wood. The handle was brass and shaped like a sideways S. Small hands reached up for the handle. The figure of a little girl swayed on tiptoes. 'Have to get to the baby before mama wakes up.' Straining, the small form jumped, grabbing the handle and yanking it down. The door creaked open as the girl blew at white bangs. She turned to glance behind her before slowly slipping through the darkness. She could still hear the baby crying, but couldn't see, not that she needed to; she knew where the crib was. Humming "Hush little baby" she slipped silently through the shadows towards the crib.

She stopped in the middle of the room, feeling a presence in it. She listened and made no sound. After a few minutes she was satisfied and began humming again, walking towards the crib once more. But she could still feel the presence. It was the monster. The monster was with the baby. That's why he was crying. The little girl ran toward the crib. She had to beat the monster to him. No monster was gonna take her baby brother away. She tripped, over what, she didn't know, couldn't tell. But when the baby stopped crying she could feel the tears in her eyes. She tried to get up but was pinned to the ground. Her heart was racing and she began to cry. The monster was gonna get them both. She began to choke; she was being strangled by the air! She could hear a voice. "Maddie! Maddie! Where are you?" Her mama was awake. "Maddie?" She was headed towards the baby's room. As the door slowly opened, light filtered in and the little girl lay unmoving on the floor. The baby began to wail and a woman rushed into the room. "**Maddie!**"

Rogue shot up in bed, breathing unsteadily as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Realizing where she was, she lay back, draping an arm over her face. "Stupid dream," she spat.

The same dream had been haunting her for a while now, though she had never had it this far before. 'Maddie' Who was she? Rogue bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on the dream. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out the dream from the mess going on in her head. She sighed. The door to her room opened slowly. "Rogue?" Rogue looked over at Ororo standing in her doorway. "Yeah?" "I was wondering how you were feeling. Kitty informed us of your headache." 'Good 'ole Kitty' "Ahm fine." Ororo walked over and sat on the bed. Rogue shifted to the side to give her more room. Ororo looked over Rogue, silently taking notes as she brushed some of Rogue's hair away from her face. Surprisingly Rogue didn't flinch, but closed her eyes and sighed. Her sigh spoke more about how she was feeling than her sweaty body, tear-filled eyes, and rumpled sheets. *_She seems distressed, I will try and speak with her* *Thank you Ororo. Inform me later of her troubles* _Ororo continued to run her hand through Rogue's hair, it was silky smooth and rather thick. She looked down at the teenager. How could she deal with living so limited? No freedom. No physical contact. She could just imagine what this could be doing to Rogue's fragile sense of self.

"Ororo?" She was startled for a moment. Rogue had sounded so childlike. "Yes child?" "Did you ever have a dream that felt so real, you coulda sworn it happened?" She thought for a moment. "Yes. I have, on occasion." When Rogue said nothing she asked, "Why?" Rogue sighed. "Oh, it's nutthin'. Jus wonderin'." So Rogue was being bothered by a dream. Perhaps someone else's memory? She would speak to Charles about it later; she would deal with Rogue now. "Rogue, we are serving dinner. Would you like to come down?" "Naw. Ahm not hungry." "You should have something to eat, you've been loosing a lot of weight lately." 'They noticed?!' "Ahm just stressed out." "Well all the more reason for you to nourish yourself." Ororo got up, extending her hand. Everything in Rogue wanted to take it, but she wasn't wearing any gloves. She looked away, pushing hair from her face. "Ah'll be down in a minute, ah just have tah fix mahself up a bit first." "Well," Ororo replied, pulling back her hand, "We shall wit for you." "Don't wait, ah'll be down soon." Ororo smiled at her and left the room.

As Ororo sat back down, the professor looked at her. "Rogue will join us in a minute." *_Is she well?_* *_She is being disturbed by a dream, or so I believe. She has not said so, but I believe it may also_ _be the cause of her weight loss as well_.* *_Yes, she has been loosing a lot of weight lately. And she seems tired very often.* *You have noticed.* *I have.* *Will you speak with her?* *Yes. After dinner._* Everyone was silent as Rogue entered the room, more depressed than usual, and deep in thought. She took a seat next to Scott. "I'm glad you could join us Rogue. Are you feeling better?" the professor said with a smile. "Yeah Rogue, like, how's your headache?" Kitty chimed. 'Maddie….' "Rogue?" Scott nudged her gently. Rogue looked up startled. "Huh? What?….Uh, fine, thank you." She looked back to her plate. It was full, but she wasn't hungry.

All through dinner everyone ate almost silently, while taking glances at Rogue. Rogue didn't eat. She swirled her fork along her plate, displacing the food. Her head rested against her hand, which cupped her cheek, and she stared at her plate. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize when dinner ended. "Rogue, may I speak with you?" She didn't look up. Bobby tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh! Uh, sure." She got up slowly and followed the professor to his study.

"They've been in there for an hour!" Kitty cried, "Do you think Rogue's alright?" "We'll have to let the professor decide that," Scott replied. "You don't think its serious do you?" asked Jubilee. Scott shrugged. "You never know with Rogue." "I feel sorry for her," Rahne said from her place on the couch. "Why?" Bobby and Sam asked simultaneously. "Well, I know I'd go crazy if I couldn't touch people," she replied. The room fell silent as they all realized they would as well.

Kitty entered her room to find Rogue already asleep. She sighed. She had never thought about what life might be like for Rogue, because it was always so depressing. It was no wonder Rogue acted the way she did. Kitty bet if she were Rogue she'd do the same thing. She climbed into bed and shed the tears she knew Rogue never would.


	3. Chapter three

Professor Charles Xavier sighed, a little more comfortable than he had been in days. Days? Make that weeks. There was so much chaos around the mansion; he took pleasure from simple joys. For example, the three Logan sessions a day had calmed Bobby and Rahne's powers. They were now allowed to attend school once again. After speaking with Rogue last week he was able to help her as well. By tacking a mental wall against her dream, he had given her peace once more. She was eating again, and sleeping less. He was nearing a breakthrough with Sam; and with a few more Logan sessions, Kitty and Kurt would be fine once more. However, with all his success, there was still something that bothered him. It pulled at the edges of his psyche, depriving him of sleep. That something was Rogue's dream.

Rogue's dream had been interesting in the fact that it was so mysterious. It had been bothering her for a little over a month, he had found, after some gentle prodding. She never seemed to quite remember it, at least not in detail. There were feelings, smells, sounds, and one name, Maddie. He had tried to view the dream by probing her mind, however, the moment he entered he had to fight for control of his sanity; feeling him self swirling around the countless minds trapped within hers. It was then that he'd decided the best thing for her would be for him to block it off. It was not something he generally did, it was an option used only in extreme cases. But, watching her now, unplaged by the dream, he believed he'd made the right choice. Yes, Rogue was better, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter four

Flying. She was flying. Unhindered, unaided, simply her and the air. Rogue had had flying dreams before, but never any so realistic. The air was warm and welcoming. Landing in a meadow she began to run. The feeling of freedom was overwhelming. She couldn't run fast enough it seemed, and the meadow went on forever. Faster and faster; farther and farther. Suddenly a lone tree was before her, and at the speed she was going, she couldn't stop. Rogue slammed right into it. Then there was darkness. 

Rogue got up, rubbing her forehead. The marble under her was cool, sending a shiver through her. Looking around, Rogue found herself in the hallway. The "tree" stood before her. A perfect cut column of marble. Rogue groaned. 'Great now ahm sleepwalking' With a growing headache, and a body full of pain, Rogue turned and slowly made her way back to her room.

***KNOCK**KNOCK*** Bobby Drake opened his bedroom door and stopped in shock. There in his doorway was Rogue. "Hi Bobby." His mouth was open. "Can ah come in?" He blinked twice before nodding and taking a step back. Rogue walked in and he closed the door. Turning to face her he noticed she was dressed somewhat "unRoguelike." She had on tight dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that dipped low, revealing quite a bit of her chest. Her look was topped off by black boots, her trademark gloves, and a large bruise on her forehead.

"Rogue what happened?" he asked, feeling a bit panicked. He rushed over to her, but she stopped him before he could touch her without thinking. There were few people Rogue really respected **and **cared for, and Bobby was one of them. Since he had come to the institute he had treated her more like a normal teenage girl than anyone in her entire life. He even had a crush on her. He was a cute kid, like the little brother she never had. Okay, so she felt a little more for him than a brother, but not enough to do anything about it. Of all the guys in the house, Ray was the closest to her type. But it was still a nice feeling, being special to someone, and she adored Bobby for it.

"Bobby ah need a favor." "Sure," he replied. Rogue laughed, he had answered so fast, there was no way he could have even thought about it. She smiled at him and rumpled his hair. "Ah need ta borrow a hat." Bobby fixed his hair, a large smile on his face. "What kinda hat?" Rogue thought about it. "Ah don't know, something ta cover this bruise," she replied. Bobby practically dove into his closet. He came back with a black baseball cap. Rogue looked it over, then put it on, turning to look at herself in his mirror. It was a perfect fit; you couldn't even see the bruise, as long as she kept the hat on. "Thanks Bobby!" "No problem," he replied, walking up behind her, "But where'd you get that nasty bruise?" Rogue sighed. "It's kinda embarrassing." Bobby smiled. "Who 'm I gonna tell?" She smiled, she knew he meant it. "Well," she said, turning to him, "Lahst night ah went ta the kitchen for a snack, and ah kinda wasn't payn' attention, and ah ran into a wall." She faked a laugh. Lying to Bobby wasn't a good feeling, but she didn't want the prof to find out she'd had a relapse. Not that Bobby would tell him, but he wasn't so good at hiding his feelings. If she told him the truth he'd get worried about her, and for Rogue that would lead to all hell breaking loose. Bobby didn't laugh, he just shrugged. He knew she was lying, but why was her business. He just hoped that the bruise was a result of an accident and not something worse. She turned to face him. "So, how 'd ah look?" Bobby smiled. "You look great." Rogue smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, if we're late we'll have ta hear it all the way ta school." Bobby laughed as they rushed out of his room.

She was dancing. No she was flying. No, it was a little bit of both. The wind whipped by her as she spun and glided along. Her feet were weighed down. Her face felt cold, but the rest of her was warm. She felt at home, very comfortable, very safe, very confident. So it was a total surprise when something gave way underneath her and she fell, accompanied by a loud cracking sound. She was too surprised to cry out. Her arms lashed out, trying to grab a hold of something, but she found nothing. "**Chelsea!**" a woman cried out, her voice full of terror. The cold surrounded her and the only sounds she could hear was that of something sinking in the water, and the muffled crowd of voices of those above. Her arms were up towards the sky. She had fallen, and was thinking she was going to die. It got darker and colder. She kicked hard, but she was tied to anchors and they were dragging her down. Her lungs burned. She was drowning and now she knew she would die. Her limbs were on fire and she was exhausted. One breath. All she needed was one breath. But she knew once she opened her mouth there'd be no air. There'd be no more life. She tried to fight it once more with everything she could muster. There was a splash and she looked up. Hands reached out toward her and she strained to catch them. There was a bright light and suddenly her lungs felt as if they would burst. She opened her mouth and screamed, but there was no sound, only cold, unforgiving water.

The scream resounded through the halls of the mansion. Kitty awoke surprised, realizing the scream was from her room. However, she was so surprised she phased through her bed, the floor, and landed on the couch in the living room. Without thinking, she got up and ran back towards her room.

Logan had been in a deep sleep when he heard the scream. He knew that kind of scream, it was the scream of the tortured, and he was instantly awake as he suddenly realized the sound had come from somewhere in the mansion. Claws extended, he ran out of his room and towards the female dormitory. The scream had been female, that much he knew. Who had screamed, that he didn't know, but whoever had caused the scream was in for a world of pain followed by a quick, but painful death. As he rounded the corner he saw Jean, Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara in the hall. That left two options, Kitty or Rogue. He burst through the door to find Kitty missing and Rogue gasping for air as if she'd been strangled. The rage grew and he saw red. He sniffed, and even busted the doors of their balcony, but the only smells in the room were those of its occupants. He turned, angry and confused.

Rogue was crying hysterically now. Ororo ran into the room and went straight to Rogue. Seeing she was physically okay, she drew the girl to her, holding her tightly. Logan stopped. So if it was Rogue who screamed, it may have been a dream. But, then where was Kitty?

Kitty finally made it upstairs and began to push through the large group, ignoring their questions. She ran into the room and over to Rogue's bed. Seeing her, Logan released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He walked over to the door. Hank stepped into the room. He and Ororo exchanged sad looks, as she continued to comfort a sobbing Rogue. "Alright everybody back to bed," Logan said, stepping out of the room and folding his arms over his chest; his claws retracting with a ***SNIK* **The crowd outside began to protest, but Logan growled loudly and they began to retreat. As they made their way down the hall, he turned and went back into the room, closing the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter five

"Are you sure puttn' up those blocks are healthy for her Chuck?" Logan asked from across the room. Professor Xavier was having a private meeting with Storm, Beast, and Wolverine. The reason for the meeting? Rogue. "They seem to help her Logan," stated the professor. "I think they do more damage than necessary," Logan replied, "Should you really be messn' with the kids head?" Xavier shook his head. "They are for her protection Logan," he said. Logan sighed. "Whaddya think 'Ro?" Logan asked, turning to Storm. She sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think," she said, shaking her head, "I've never seen Rogue so upset." "Whatever it is, we shouldn't react hastily," Hank said, "True, these dreams may be a result of her power. However, they may be something else." "Whaddaya sayn' bub?" "I mean, Logan, that these dreams may be causing Rogue distress because in all honesty they may be her own memories trying to resurface." Well, now he had a captive audience.

Rogue closed her eyes as she leaned against a tree. The cool of the shade was comforting. Hearing familiar child laughter, she opened her eyes. Nothing. Closing them, she heard it again. Rogue got up. The laughter got louder, and Rogue followed it as images began to flash before her.

Tall grass, it was everywhere. She was breathing heavy and laughing heartily. "I'm gonna get you!" came a voice. "Oh yeah?" she replied, "We'll see." She began to run faster, knowing her way around the grass. "Just you wait Sammy. I'll find you!" came the voice. She laughed. Someone grabbed her arm. "Gotcha!" he cried. She turned to see a boy with silver hair and blue eyes smiling at her. "Don't think so!" she replied. She pushed him and ran. "Ugh! Samantha! You pushed me in the slime! That's it you're goin' in!" He chased after her. This kid sure could run. Samantha, or Sammy to a select few, turned around but couldn't see the boy. Oh she knew he was out there. She turned around, and there he was smiling at her. She gasped, and he pushed her in the lake. She surfaced, spitting water, and laughing. "Cannonball!" he cried, and jumped in, landing next to her. They continued to laugh and play until the sun began to glow orange, and the sky turned pink. "Well," the boy said, turning to her, "We better get home before my mom gets mad." He held out his hand and she took it.

Rogue stopped mid-step remembering the feel of his hand……against hers? The sudden rush of feelings gave Rogue a headache, but she was intent on ignoring it this time. She'd figure this out. She began to concentrate, focusing on the boy. Silver hair, crystal blue eyes, and funny lopsided grin. Rogue placed both hands against her head, trying to what? Remember? The questions were ruining her concentration and she began to walk again, slowly and glancing up every now and then. 

They were running together, hand in hand. Grass. Fresh air. 'Come on,' Rogue thought. "Ah can do this!" she said softly, "Ah know ah can!" "Samantha!" The children giggled, hiding in the grass, as a woman appeared out of a wagon. 'A wagon?!' Purple and green. Potato soup. "Where are you two?" A little girl appeared beside her, brown hair to her butt. The woman hugged the little girl with one arm and used the other to shield her eyes from the setting sun. An Arabian stallion. White. Fires burning. 'Why can't ah grasp it? Ah can feel it. Come on… come on!' The grass began to move as the children's laughter grew. A cowbell sounded. 'Come on! Please!' Pie. Incense. Someone singing. The woman began to laugh, seeing the moving grass. "Oh well," she said, "I guess they're not going to eat. Its all for us now darling." The girl smiled; she had seen the grass too, could see the two small forms huddled there, laughing. "I guess all the pudding will give us tummy aches," she sighed, "But we will have to eat it all alone now, shan't we?" The little girl began to laugh. 'Pudding?' Rogue began to sway, her legs unsteady, her heart racing. School was over and there were kids everywhere. She slowly made her way through them, heading towards Scott's car, all the while the images racing in and out of her consciousness. They were flashing so fast; she was feeling dizzy, and very nauseous. And there was something else….

The two children looked at each other. "Pudding?" they cried. No game was worth missing out on pudding. "Here we are!" the boy cried as they both sprung up. A boy bumped into Rogue and she barley noticed. The woman looked around. "Yup," she said, turning to the girl, "No sign of them. Let's eat!" "But we're right here!" Samantha cried. She and the boy ran toward the woman. One hand gripped Rogue's head, the other, her stomach. The children ran up to the woman, waving their arms in the air. "We're here! We're here!" they cried. Rogue dropped her books. The woman stopped. "Funny I though I heard something," she turned to the girl, "Did you?" The little girl shook her head, giggling. The women sighed. "Ah well, come along." "Momma we're right here!" Both children hugged her waist tightly and she gasped, laughing. "Oh my goodness! There you are! Where on Earth have you been?" "We were right here," Sammy answered. "My, my, my," the woman said. 

Rogue's body began to shake as she fought the urge to pass out. She'd put all the pieces together if it killed her. "Well look who is home!" the woman said to a man in a chair. He smiled warmly at the children. "Well it is about time!" he said, with a laugh. He got up as all three children ran to hug him. Rogue saw Scott's car, it wasn't too far away. He was talking to Taryn. Rahne and Bobby were talking to each other in the backseat. Rahne was waving her arms. Rogue shifted her gaze. Lance Alvers stood beside his jeep. Toad and Blob sat comfortably in the back. Lance had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was tapping his foot, looking around anxiously. No! Too many distractions! Rogue closed her eyes tightly, squeezing them shut. She almost had an answer. She could feel it.

The man laughed, scooping up all three children in his arms. Rogue cried out in pain. The world began to spin. A dinner table. A family. "Whose turn is it?" "I know! I know!" Rogue's knees began to buckle. She opened her eyes. Blue and black swirled together. A man's laughter. A little girl shrieked, "Pietro!" Rogue's eyes flew open. The images began to flash from begging to end, focusing on the boy. Rogue stared at Pietro. He was standing beside Lance; they seemed to be arguing about something. Everything suddenly came together with Earth shattering clarity. She'd found her answer. "**PIETRO!**" 

Pietro whipped around, hearing his name, just in time to see Rogue collapse. Being the fastest, he was the first to make it over to her. Rogue's head was rolling back and forth, and she kept repeating "Pietro" in a weak voice. Pietro lifted Rogue carefully, as the rest of the brotherhood gathered around. "What the hell was that?" Lance asked, looking down. Rogue was trembling, and she had a fever. She was unconscious, but was somehow able to keep chanting Pietro's name. "What's going on, yo?" asked Toad. Needless to say, the brotherhood was in shock. Lance knelt down beside Pietro. "What's she doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Pietro replied. "What's she saying?" Toad asked. Lance leaned in and listened. "Sounds like…..Pietro," he said, pulling away surprised. He wasn't the only one. Pietro's eyes widened. "Why's she-" Toad was cut off as Pietro stood up, with Rogue in his arms. "What're you doing, yo?" "Just shut up and get her stuff!" Pietro snapped. Toad did. Pietro glanced at the rest of the brotherhood before turning and walking to the jeep. "Yo! Yo! We're not taking her home are we?" Toad cried. He looked at Pietro, then at Lance. Lance shrugged. "Pietro! You ain't plannin' on bringing her home are you? Pietro!" Pietro got into the jeep, cradling Rogue. Toad gasped. "That would be a yes," Lance replied, getting into the jeep. "Pietro are ya crazy? The X-geeks are gonna kill us! We jus can't take-" "She's coming!" Pietro growled. Toad sighed, getting in the jeep. "But Pietro-" "Who is she asking for?" Pietro asked. They all turned to hear Rogue's soft chanting. "She needs us. Once a brotherhood, always a brotherhood. There's your family. Not those damn X-freaks." Toad looked at Lance once again. Pietro turned to Lance. Lance started the jeep. "Ya know Pietro," he said, "I like your attitude." Toad groaned, leaning back into the seat. When the X-geeks found out……he didn't even want to think about it.


	6. Chapter six

Rogue's eyes slowly opened, and she began to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark room; the only light was that of the moon shinning in through the open window. There was a wet towel on her forehead, and she was tucked into silk sheets. She felt hot and kicked off the sheets, pulling the compress off her head. The bed and pillows were so soft she was sinking into them. She tried to sit up, but her body felt heavy. Where was she? She knew she wasn't at the institute. The room was too big to be hers, and the room was huge. Not to mention, there wasn't an X-man in sight. She rolled onto her side, and with a groan, lifted herself. She realized she was only wearing her underwear, and a T-shirt way too big to be hers. Her head was throbbing; and so far everything she had accomplished was solely based on effort. Rogue wondered if she could stand. She draped her legs over the side of the bed and began an argument with her body. Her body won, and she fell back on the bed. She realized she was thirsty. And more than anything she wanted some kind of pain killers. Her whole body hurt, but her head hurt most of all. She rolled onto her side again and dragged her legs up to her chest. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything. And when she tried, all she saw was white light, a result of the pain; her new best friend. She crawled to the middle of the bed, and ran out of strength. She sighed. She didn't know anything, because she couldn't remember anything; but wherever she was she felt safe. She thought it was a good start. She'd rather feel safe and confused, than have another thing to worry about.

The door opened, and Rogue squinted, the light painful. "Rogue, you awake?" came a voice. It sounded so far away. She groaned in reply. The door closed and she could hear footsteps approach her. She turned as they stopped. "What're you doing in the middle of the bed?" a male voice asked. "Sweating like crazy…wants to catch pneumonia." she heard him mumble. A weight fell on the bed. Hands grabbed her shoulder and waist, and dragged her back over to the side of the bed. Rogue didn't protest. The voice hadn't registered yet, but the tone was familiar. Still mumbling, he tucked her back in, and applied a new cold compress to her forehead. "How're ya feeling?" he asked. "Thirsty," Rogue said softly. "Well, I can fix that," he said. Carefully putting an arm under her shoulders, he lifted her. Rogue pulled back instinctively. "It's okay," he replied, "I'm wearing long sleeves and gloves." Rogue relaxed. He brought a cup to her lips, and she drank from it. He held it until she wouldn't drink anymore, then put it down, before lowering her back on the bed.

Rogue groaned. "Where am ah?" she asked weakly. "Home," he replied. "Home? But ah- this isn't the institute." "No, your real home." "Mah what? Where?" "You're in the Brotherhood house." "Ah am?" "Yeah." She relaxed. No wonder she felt safe. "What time is it?" "About 8:30. Why?" "Ah hafta be home before ten," she said. "I already told you-" "Ya don't understand. If ah'm not home bah ten, they'll send Wolverine afta me. Do ya really want ta be put in that bad a situation?" Silence. "Look," she said, rolling over to face him, the compress falling off her head. He replaced it. The coolness felt good against her skin. She was so hot, it was suffocating. "Tha Professor doesn't know where ya'll are. Ah don't want ta be tha reason why he does." Still no answer. "Please?" she whispered. She unconsciously reached out and touched his arm. She realized what she'd done when his gloved hand covered hers. She flinched and tried to pull away, but his hand tightened over hers. She couldn't see it, but he smiled. "I knew you still loved us Rogue," he said softly. Rogue smiled. "Ya'll are still mah family," she replied, "And now that ya know, don't share it with tha othas. Or tha next time ah see ya, ah'll drop ya." She wasn't sure who she was talking to yet, but she was sure it wasn't Toad or Blob. He laughed softly. "Hold on," he said, getting up. "Wait!" "What?" "Ah have a few questions…" "You passed out at school and we brought you home. Pietro undressed you, because he could do it the fastest; under Tabby's watchful eye, of course. The T-shirt is mine, the room is Tabby's, and your clothes are in the corner. Mystique is still missing, but her room was just the way she left it, locked. Until Tabby came, of course, she blew it open. And I'm in charge now." 'Lance. Okay.'

Logan paced angrily in Professor Xavier's office. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about Rogue; and to put it frankly, he was pissed. With everything that was going on, he couldn't believe Scott's judgement. When Rogue hadn't shown up, they'd left for home, assuming she'd taken off or something. True, Rogue had a tendency to take off without warning, that's just the way she was, spontaneous, a free spirit. And Logan understood that. But she knew better than not to call, especially with things as they were now. What made the whole situation worse was that the Professor had agreed with Scott. He believed Rogue was feeling "a bit too stressed" and "needed some time to herself." He wouldn't let Logan leave to search for her until curfew. He wouldn't even scan the city for her. Wolverine was furious, and when he was finally allowed to go after her… well, everyone better watch out.

Between Tabitha, Pietro, and herself, Rogue was able to get dressed. Her fever was worse and she was less coherent than before. Lance changed his mind, opting to face Wolverine, rather than cause Rogue's death. The others were quick to agree. But Rogue had argued with them, protesting, and going so far as to threaten them; which they all knew she didn't mean. In the end Rogue won out, only because Lance didn't want to upset her any more, and Pietro was chosen to take her home.

In the safety of Pietro's arms Rogue was swiftly carried toward the mansion. She had gone this fast before, having done so after absorbing his powers, but he'd never carried her before. In her heightened sense of consciousness brought on by the fever, Rogue reveled in the feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. It was amazing. The experience was almost sexual. Rogue closed her eyes, her head against his chest, and concentrated on the sound of his thudding heart, as the feelings washed over her. 

Pietro's mind was racing almost as quickly as his body. Today had to be the most confusing day of his life. First, Rogue calls out to him, before collapsing and slipping into unconsciousness. Then she's sick; how and why is still a mystery. She wakes up, with no memory of what's happened at all, demanding she be taken back to the institute, and Lance **agrees **with her. And now, here he is running all the way across Bayville to the one place he'd rather not be, with Rogue, who was currently making him feel something completely opposite from confusion.

They made it to the mansion just in time. Pietro deposited Rogue on the doorstep, steadying her. Then he smiled, and took off in the direction they'd just came. Rogue suddenly wished she hadn't made him promise to leave her there. She had absolutely no strength, and it took everything she had to hold onto the doorframe.

Logan growled as the clock chimed ten. Finally. Now he could go out and find her. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. He charged down the now suddenly crowded hall. Everyone was worried. "Don't worry Chuck. I'll find 'er," he said, passing the Professor. He pulled his mask on and opened the front door, catching Rogue as she collapsed into him. There was a rush of noises; shrieks, gasps, and the like. Logan lifted Rogue and turned to face the Professor. Rogue lay limp in his arms. "And you weren't worried," Logan snarled as he ran down the hall to the infirmary.


	7. Chapter seven

Voices, she could hear voices. The voices were soft, and as she slowly regained consciousness she could understand them. "It's like I said before," said a male voice, "Physically, she is fine, the picture of health. I don't know where the fever came from. Perhaps it is a side effect of her surfacing memories." "And how 'd ya get that?" said a gruff male voice. "Rogue is fighting herself. Her powers and her memories are battling for control." "And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" "I'm not certain." "Well I suggest you get certain," the second male voice said, angrily. Rogue could her a familiar *SNIK*. "Calm down Logan," said a woman's voice softly, "Hank is trying his best." "Well he ain't try'n hard enough," the voice replied. And then Rogue could hear another *SNIK* as Logan's claws retracted. So she was home in the institute. She mentally smiled, and felt herself lighten up happily. "Logan, we all know how you feel about Rogue, and the children," Ororo said. Logan grunted. "However, it is no reason to get angry at Hank. He is trying his best. Aren't you Hank?" "Of course," he replied, "These children are important to me as well." Logan sniffed loudly.   
Listening to their conversation had caused Rogue to fully awaken, at least mentally. Rogue tried to open her eyes, and realized they felt very heavy. She tried to move, but her body objected. Angrily, Rogue groaned, finally accomplishing some movement. She heard footsteps approaching her. "Rogue?" Ororo asked softly. Rogue groaned again. She fought her rebellious body, and finally gained some control. Rogue's eyelids fluttered open, and she saw three very worried, very relieved faces looking down at her. She licked her lips. "Where am ah?" she asked. She knew she was home, but this definitely wasn't her room. "You're in the infirmary, at the institute," Hank replied. Rogue groaned, that's what she thought. She struggled to get up, but four hands gently pushed her back down. She looked up at Hank and Ororo, a deep child whimper escaping her. She hated hospitals; they knew that. So the infirmary wasn't exactly a hospital, but it was damn close enough, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna stay there.  
"Rogue you must lay back," Hank said as she began to fight them, "You need rest." Fine. But why couldn't she rest in her room? She looked up at him, hurt evident on her face. She looked to Ororo, her eyes glazing over. "It is for your own good Rogue," Ororo said, leaning over to run her hand through Rogue's hair, "You are ill, and we are only trying to help." "But-" her voice cracked. "I know dear, it is only for a few days," Ororo replied. Rogue appeared to be thinking it over. However, she was really gathering her strength. 'If ah could jus' make it t' tha door...' Rogue waited until they both stood away from her. Logan was at the end of the bed, his arms folded across his chest. She doubted she could get passed him, but she had to try. The fear was overpowering. Ororo was claustrophobic, why couldn't she understand?  
Rogue surprised them by suddenly shooting up. She almost got off the bed, almost. Hank caught her just before her feet hit the ground. He placed her back on the bed and she began to cry, surprising all three adults. "Can't ah jus' go ta mah room n rest?" she asked between sobs. Hank shook his head. "I'm sorry Rogue..." She began to cry harder, bringing her legs up to her chest and gently rocking herself. Hank was at a loss for words. He hadn't been at the institute for very long, and though he didn't know the students well, he knew enough about them. And he knew Rogue was never this emotional.  
Logan growled low before walking to the head of the bed, pushing Hank out of the way in the process. He pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around Rogue. Then he lifted her off the bed gently. "It's okay kiddo," he said softly into her hair. "Logan where-" "I'm takin' her to her room. You got a problem with that?" Hank shook his head as he recognized the dangerous gleam in Logan's eyes.  
As Logan left Hank stared. Ororo sighed, and then laughed softly. "He loves them so much. He's just too afraid to show it," she said. Hank turned to her, a question written on his face. "Rogue is Nosocomephobic." "Oh," Hank replied. That explained everything, and he suddenly felt guilty. "Don't worry. She will forgive you," Ororo said, understanding. Hank sighed. He hoped so.  
  
Logan stopped in front of the door. Of course it would be closed. It was three in the morning, but he still wouldn't barge right in there. He kicked the door with his foot a few times. He could hear Kitty moving around in her room. She was mumbling. "Half pint open the door," he said. A few moments later the door opened. Kitty was instantly awake as Logan passed her and walked over to Rogue's bed, depositing her there. She had stopped sobbing, but she was still crying softly. Logan stood staring down at her, unsure of what to do. As Kitty slowly came over, he realized he'd just leave the comforting to the professionals. He turned, giving Kitty's shoulder a squeeze before walking to the door. He saw Kitty crawl onto the bed as he closed the door. He sighed, trying to decide what to do. He finally decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. Sleep wasn't even an option.  
Kitty crawled over to face Rogue, and sat down beside her. Rogue was crying and staring into space. "Rogue?" Rogue looked at her. "Are you okay?" Rogue shook her head and began to cry harder. "Oh Kitty! Ah don't know what's happen'n ta me. Ah'm so lost! Ah don't even know who ah am anymore." Kitty sighed. What do you say to that? She looked around, as if for an answer, and spotted Rogue's pillow. She pulled at the covers, getting under them, and crawled to the head of the bed. She picked up the pillow and placed it in her lap, shifting over to Rogue. Rogue looked up at her, an unreadable expression on her face. Kitty smiled and patted the pillow. She had to do it twice before Rogue finally gave in, resting her head on the pillow.  
"You know Rogue, it's not always, like, easy, being a mutant and all," Kitty said, looking across the room, "But, what makes everything better is having people who understand you. It wouldn't be so hard if you'd, like, let someone get close to you now an' then." Rogue sighed. "Yeah, an have 'em pass out soon as they do. N ah get stuck with another mind for the rest of mah life," Rogue replied bitterly. "There are lots of ways to get close to people Rogue. It won't kill you to try." "No, but it might kill them." Kitty sighed. Self pity was not a good fit for Rogue. "You're, like, so afraid of getting close to people that you soo push them away." Rogue didn't respond. "Bobby likes you, you know." "He's not mah type." "Oh?" Kitty asked slyly, "Like, what is your type? And don't say it doesn't matter, or I'll hit you!" Rogue laughed. "Well," she began.  
  
Ororo stood outside of Kitty and Rogue's bedroom door. It was 7:30 in the morning. Breakfast was being served. She had gone upstairs to check on them when she'd heard laughing and stopped. She was trying to decide what to do when Logan walked over to her and leaned on the doorframe. "They been doin' that all mornin'," Logan said, carefully hiding his smile. Ororo smiled at him, happily, and knocked on the door. "Like, come in," came Kitty's voice. She did, and had to fight her growing smile as she saw them.  
Rogue and Kitty sat on Rogue's bed relatively close to each other. They were both still in their pajamas, and had large smiles on their faces. 'Rogue looks good with a smile. She ought to smile more often,' Ororo thought, momentarily saddened by the fact that she'd only ever seen Rogue smile three times since she'd met her. She realized neither girl seemed to mind being so close to each other, with so little protection from Rogue's powers; Rogue wasn't even wearing her gloves. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company, and seeing Rogue happy gave Ororo a very warm, happy feeling. "Good morning girls," she said warmly. "Good morning," Kitty said, cheerily. "Mornin'," Rogue replied. "Kitty we are serving breakfast. Perhaps you would join us?" "What about Rogue?" Ororo shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Rogue is restricted to bed rest. She will be eating breakfast in the room today." Rogue frowned. "Well, then I'll be eating breakfast in bed today too!" Rogue looked at her. "Kitty, ya don't have ta-" "Are you kidding? I'm not letting you eat breakfast alone! We're family, remember?" Rogue smiled. "Besides," she continued, hopping off the bed, "You were getting to the best part. And I, like, so have to find out what happens." She skipped over to her bed and put on her slippers. "So what do you want?" she asked from the doorway. "Ah'm not really hungry-" "I'll surprise you!" Kitty said before skipping out of the room.  
Ororo and Rogue watched her leave. Then they turned to look at each other. "She's got a big heart," Rogue said, absently. "So do you," Ororo replied. Rogue looked away, caught. Then she surprised the older woman by laughing. "Ah guess ah do," she said, "But don't tell anyone, okay? Ah don't want them ta go all mushy on me." Ororo laughed, and nodded her head. "It will be our little secret," she replied.  
  
  
Well, Rogue had to admit that being under house arrest wasn't really that bad. The bed rest had been annoying, but she hadn't longed for company; she didn't have to, no one ever left the room long enough. It had been awkward for Rogue at first; she wasn't used to being the center of attention. Now however, she realized not only didn't she mind, but she had actually come to crave the attention. Ironic, isn't it? The one person on the planet who couldn't touch people wanted their attention. Rogue usually shrugged these feelings off now, she was happy, and that was something she couldn't ever remember being.   
She still wasn't allowed to go to school, but that was okay, because Jean could, which meant more attention for Rogue at home. She had taken Kitty's advice, letting her guard down and letting her "family" in slowly. She found she actually liked these people more than she thought, and that they were actually a lot of fun; well, most of them anyway. She found herself drawn most especially to Kurt, though she couldn't understand why. Something deep inside told her that they deserved a deep, intimate relationship; that everything would end up fine if they could learn to love each other unconditionally. It just felt right, and so, taking Logan's advice, she trusted the feeling. Logan, another perk. Rogue got her own personal Logan sessions, with a twist. As everyone else had to work hard, training and honing their powers, Rogue was learning how to relax. Well, meditate actually. Logan had finally convinced the Professor to stop screwing with her head long enough to give him a chance to work with her. In all honesty, Rogue preferred Logan's technique. Not only did it calm her down and help her focus, she was able to sleep now, peacefully, and her appetite had returned. 'Thank you Logan.' She couldn't say she felt normal again, no, she felt better. She didn't ever want to feel normal again.  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming, and now, without further adieu, your little angels." The crowd applauded, and a nervous group of children began to dance across the stage. They were followed by toddlers with rubber duckies and tutus. The audience clapped and laughed. It continued one group after another, for an hour and a half. Then it was time. A soft, heavenly melody began, and a single dancer appeared on stage. She was completely terrified, but no one could tell, she was marvelous at keeping her cool. The music began to get louder and louder, and the dancer stood in place. As the song hit a crescendo, the dancer began to move about the stage gracefully, angelically. The crowd watched in silent amazement. When the dance ended the girl bowed and received a standing ovation. She had never been so happy in her life. She looked at her mother in the crowd, who smiled at her, proud. The girl smiled back, and gently pushed away a lock of white hair.  
  
"Rogue! Hello, Earth to Rogue!" Rogue blinked, banishing the stray thought, to see Evan waving his arms in her face. "What?" she asked, sharply. Evan stood back. "Pepperoni or Extra Cheese? You have to cast the deciding vote." Rogue turned to see the others hopping around, waving their arms. Some were saying "Pepperoni," the others "Extra cheese." Rogue shrugged. "Why not get both?" All the kids groaned, that was always her answer; well, that was always the new Rogue's answer, the old Rogue would have said she didn't care. The students decided they liked the new Rogue a lot better. "Aww, come on you have to pick one!" Bobby whined. "Yeah Rogue, the whole point is to pick one," Evan replied. "Fhine, extra cheese," she said. A few of the students did a little dance, Evan included, and began to pick on those who'd lost. Those who'd lost were scowling, pretending to be angrier than they actually were. Rogue laughed. "Ah'm goin' ta mah room. Call me when tha pizza's here," she said. Evan gave her the thumbs up sign from the phone. "Hello? I'd like to order three large pizzas with extra cheese..." she heard him say as she left the room.  
  
Rogue sat on her bed with a sigh. 'Okay. Let's hope this works.' Logan had been instructing her on controlling the flow of her memories. He'd learned "from personal experience" so Rogue trusted him. So far, they had only worked on stopping them from bothering her. She'd never used it to try and recall them before. 'Oh well, there's a first time fer everything.' Rogue closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to concentrate. The first thing she could hear was clapping. Then she could see the audience clearly. A man, a woman, and a boy stood in a group looking around. She ran over to them. "Pietro! Pietro! Did you see? Was it good?" He smiled at her and handed her a small bouquet of roses. "Yes, I think you were great." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Wasn't she dad?" A man with silver hair like Pietro's smiled and leaned down to pat her on the head. "Yes she was. You looked beautiful Victoria." Rogue stiffened. "Come on Vicky," Pietro said, grabbing her hand. 'Wait this isn't right.' The name sounded wrong, as if it were her name, and yet it wasn't. No, it couldn't be. 'Somethin' else. Ah remember him callin' me somethin' else.' Rogue concentrated hard. For some reason, she wasn't surprised at finding Pietro in her memories. She knew there had to be more. "Sammy!" he called. She turned around. Pietro walked up to her. "Your mom's here. Come on!" He grabbed her hand. Sammy...Samantha...That was it, not Victoria, but Samantha...Or was it Chelsea? Wait then who was Maddie? Rogue's brow furrowed as she tried to clear the overwhelming confusion. Crying, she was crying. Pietro had his arms around her. "They're really sending you away?" She nodded. He sighed. "Well, then I guess I got you the right present." He took out a small box and handed it to her. She wiped at her tears and took the box. "Happy Birthday," he said softly. For some reason, Rogue knew it was September 25; but she had always celebrated her birthday May 4. Opening the box, she saw a small gold heart on a delicate chain. She looked up at him. He took it out of the box and put it around her neck. "It's so you'll always remember us. It's the middle heart." "Middle heart?" He nodded. "Wanda has the right side and I have the left." He pulled out his own identical chain. "They fit together. See?" He snapped the hearts together and they became one necklace. She smiled. "You like it?" "I love it!" 'Wait, ah don't have an accent?...Pietro gave that ta me?'  
Rogue's eyes snapped open and she jumped off her bed. She ran to her dresser and began to dig. She always hid it, but she never understood why. Finding the box, Rogue opened it, pulling out the gold chain with the heart strung on it. Her stomach dropped, and she stood there, staring at the necklace. They were memories, her memories! They really were. Rogue felt half-excited, and half-sick. The necklace proved that at least one of those memories was hers, and that Pietro knew something about her past. With a sudden burst of energy, Rogue grabbed the phone and dialed a very familiar number.  
By the third ring, she was nearing impatience. 'Please somebody be there. Please anybody.' Two rings later. "Hello?" Toad. "Hello, can ah speak ta Pietro?" "Sure hang on yo" Toad put down the phone. "Yo! Pietro! Phone!" A few seconds later Pietro zipped into the living room. "Who is it?" he asked. Toad shrugged. "Some chick." He tossed Pietro the phone. Rogue rolled her eyes. Some chick! "Hello?" "Hi Pietro. It's Rogue." Pietro froze. He never thought she'd actually call him. It took him a while to recover. "Hello? Pietro?" "Oh, uh, hey Rogue. Sorry. What's up?" "Um..." She bit her lip. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to him. 'Well Pietro, lately ah've been havin' these dreams about mah past, an yer in 'em. Guess what? We've known each other longer than we thought. So, how's life been fer ya?' She sighed. "Well, ah sorta need ta talk ta ya. Do ya mind comin ovah? Ah can't leave the institute." ~Click~ "Hello? Hello?" She looked at the receiver. Well, what did she expect? She sighed and hung up the phone.  
Kitty walked into the room. "Hey Rogue," she said cheerily. Rogue looked at her sadly. "Like, what's wrong?" Kitty asked, walking over and sitting next to Rogue on the bed. "Nuthin'." Kitty looked at her sternly. She sighed. "It's jus that ah need ta speak ta Pietro." "So, why don't you like, give him a call?" "Ah jus did," Rogue said dejectedly. "And?" "He hung up." "Oh." Kitty put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue was fiddling with the necklace. "What's that?" she asked. Rogue looked down. "Somethin' Pietro gave ta me." "Oh really? Can I see?" Rogue handed it to Kitty. "Oh it's pretty," she said. "Yeah it is," Rogue replied. "When did he like, give it to you?" Kitty asked, handing it back. "Ah long time ahgo." "Before you joined the X-men?" "Yeah." Rogue looked away. Kitty sighed. "Well, if it's that important to you," Kitty said, getting up and picking up the phone, "I can like, call Lance and have him talk to Pietro. He can so make him come over here." "Thanks Kitty, but ah want him ta come of his own free will." Kitty shrugged and put the phone down. "Okay, but, like, don't hold your breath." Rogue groaned. The doorbell rang. "Hey Rogue, pizza's here!" Evan called from the foyer. Rogue got up slowly. Kitty patted her shoulder, and they began walking. Before they reached their bedroom door they heard Evan screech, "Maximoff!" They looked at each other and bolted out the door.  
They found Evan and Pietro staring each other down. "What're you doing here Pietro?!" "Hey, I got a right to be here. I was invited." "Oh yeah? By who?" "By me," Rogue replied, coming down the stairs. They turned to watch her approach them. "Rogue, how could you-?" "Aw, can it Spyke," she replied. Rogue walked over and slipped her arm through Pietro's, surprising both boys. Pietro turned and they walked out the door. "Rogue-" "Jus call me when tha pizza gets here, alright?!" She saw Kitty approach Evan. 'Ah owe ya one Kitty', Rogue's face seemed to say. 'Yeah you do', Kitty thought. Evan was furious, and a furious Evan was not a good thing. Kitty laid a hand on Evan's shoulder. He was staring at the retreating backs of his teammate and rival. "She's gonna hear it from the prof again. Man that girl won't listen." "Evan, there's nothing wrong with what Rogue did." Evan glared at her. Kitty began to count off the rules Rogue didn't break. "She's still on school grounds. She invited over another mutant, we don't need permission for that. She told another student about it." "Who?" "Me. She informed a fellow X-man-" "You." "Me." "I don't think you count twice Kitty." "It's one or the other, and you know it Evan!" He frowned, slamming the door. He retracted the spikes that had sprouted, and rubbed his arms. Well there went his nice day.  
  
Rogue and Pietro walked along the grass slowly. Pietro had already forgotten about Evan, and was concentrating on Rogue. She was staring down at the ground, and her arm was linked around his tightly. The rate they were moving would normally drive Pietro insane. It was completely uncomfortable, but for some strange reason he didn't even mind. His mind was racing with millions of questions, but none of them would make it to his mouth. He mentally shrugged. 'Could be worse', he thought. What really seemed to confuse him was the familiar feeling he was experiencing. Which was weird, seeing as how he'd only met Rogue last year. Another shrug. Well he did live with the girl for a while, maybe that counted. And maybe not. They had never spent any real time together, and when they were together, they usually fought. Still, it had been nice, homey while Rogue lived with them. He hadn't said anything, but he'd been utterly devastated when she left; he wasn't the only one.  
At a loss for words, and anything for that matter, he cleared his throat. She sighed. "Pietro?" she asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" "Do ya mind if ah ask ya somethin'?" "Ask away." "How much 'd ya remember about yer childhood?" She inwardly winced. 'What kinda stupid question was that? Everythin' of course.' But then why didn't he remember her? 'Maybe he doesn't want ta remember ya. Ever think about that?' Oh, she was really tired of arguing with herself. Pietro was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "Not much I guess," he replied, "The most I remember is me 'n Daniels always at each others throats." "That's all?" "That's about it, yeah." He looked down at her. "Why?" "No real reason," she replied, not looking at him. 'Oh stupid! Jus tell 'im. Yer never gonna get anywhere if ya don't ask! Pull yerself together.' She took a deep breath, sighing again, and then she stopped walking and faced him. Surprised, he stopped and stared down at her. "Pietro 'd ya know what this is?" she asked, opening her palm, the necklace in her hand. He stared at the necklace, then shook his head. "Are ya sure?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky, and her eyes glazing over. Pietro decided to take a better look. He took it from her, turning it over in his hand. "Rogue, does this have anything to do with what happened that day at school?" "Huh?...uh, yeah, sorta." "Sorry," he replied, angry at himself as he put the necklace back in her open palm, "But, I'm not getting anything." Rogue looked away from him with a sniff. She clasped her hand into a fist and wiped at a tear. This wasn't easy at all. Pietro gripped her shoulders, turning her to face him again. "Rogue." He waited for to look up at him. "Should I?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded, miserably. "Why?" She opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted them. "Hey Rogue! This time the pizza's really here!" She didn't move, "Rogue!" "Ah'm comin'!" she called, turning away from Pietro. "Rogue?" "Ah'm comin'!" "Get lost Evan!" Pietro growled. "This is where I live!" Evan shot back, "Don't like my attitude? Leave!" The front door slammed closed.  
Rogue turned to leave, but Pietro grabbed her wrist. "Rogue?" "Ah'm sorry ah wasted yer time." "You didn't waste my time, I got lots of it. Now what were you going to say?" Rogue looked back at him. She took one of his hands in her gloved ones. Opening his hand, she placed the necklace in it. "Here. Maybe this'll help." "Help what?" "Pietro, will ya promise me somethin'?" "Yeah" 'Wait, where did that come from?' "Jus promise me ya'll take care a this, okay? It's real important ta me." He nodded. "Pietro try for me, please." "Try to what?" She put her fingers to his lips. "Jus promise me ya'll try." He nodded. She smiled and left a very confused Pietro. Recovering, Pietro clamped his fist around the necklace and took off. She wanted him to do something for her. He was more than willing to do anything for her right now. Why couldn't she just tell him what it was? He was more confused now then ever.  
  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue looked up at Kitty who'd phased halfway through the door. "You wanna eat? I got pizza," she sang the last part, making Rogue smile. Kitty phased through the door with their dinners and strolled over to Rogue's bed. "So how'd it go?" "Terribly." Kitty winced. "Ah well, you gonna try again?" "Ah don't know," Rogue replied, opening her soda, "maybe it's not worth it." She took a sip. "The truth is always worth it," Kitty said with a smile. Rogue smiled back. When had they gotten so close? Rogue shrugged mentally. What did it matter, she finally had someone to talk to. "So what 'd ah owe ya?" "For Evan?" Rogue nodded, taking a bite of her pizza. 'Mmmm, ah love extra cheese.' "Well," Kitty replied, taking another bite as she thought about it. "I know!" "What?" "You could go on a date!" "No!" "Oh, come on Rogue, loosen up." "No." "Okay, fine." Kitty's face bunched as she thought, then suddenly brightened. "I know! You can tell Bobby what's really going on." "Why?" "'Cause I'm like, so tired of him bugging me about it." They began to laugh.  
*KNOCK**KNOCK* "Yeah?" they asked in unison. "Uh guys, it's Jubilee, can I come in?" "Sure," they replied. Jubilee opened the door, pizza and soda in hand; Amara and Rahne behind her. "So, do you mind if we join the party?" Everyone looked at Rogue. She smiled. "Why not?" Hell, she enjoyed this kind of stuff now. Besides they were the perfect cure, just what Professor X would order.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Nosocomephobia is a fear of hospitals  
  
  
P.S.: For all of you who are dedicated to this story, and for those of you who may have just stumbled onto this, you have Rio to thank for this installment. Rio, I hope you're happy, I took time from my brand new story, and two very important papers, to post this for you. And I hope you enjoy all the Pietro. By the way, just in case anyone's wondering, I do intend on finishing this. In fact, it's actually a trilogy. Yup, I got it all planned out. Now if only I could get off my bum and type it up. {I really hate to type}  
  
Oh! And Rio, if you still want to use Rogue's flashbacks for your story, knock yourself out. I don't mind.  
  
Toodles!!! 


	8. Chapter eight

The backstroke, it was her best stroke. The water danced over her body. She couldn't feel any safer anywhere than in the water. It was so peaceful, so calm; so perfect. "Celene!" She groaned. Not now. Why did she always have to be interrupted? Turning her head, she saw a woman waving from the shore. She waved back. "Celene dear, please come back. Your mother is looking for you, and you know how she feels about you wondering off on your own." The girl groaned. "I'll be in in a minute!" "Now Celene!" "In a minute!" She slowly sank into the water. Why couldn't they ever just leave her alone? All she wanted was a little bit of peace. Was that too much to ask?! One day she'd find a way to make people keep their distance.

Rogue woke up in the middle of the lake. "Damn. Not again," she said with a groan. Dreams were bad enough, but acting them out left Rogue feeling angry. With a sigh, she turned and swam toward the shore.

Kitty sat up in bed, she couldn't believe she was still hungry after everything she'd eaten today. But, growling tummies didn't lie, and with a sigh she got up. Out of habit she turned to glance at Rogue, only Rogue was missing. Kitty's heart jumped into her throat. She forced herself to take a deep breath. There had to be a reason why Rogue was missing, and Kitty's mind came up with a million terrible ones on the spot. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No. Rogue probably couldn't sleep and she was just somewhere in the mansion. That's right, she'd just go look for her. A very determined Kitty turned and walked out of the room.

An hour and a half later a very desperate Kitty was lightly pounding on Jean's bedroom door. Jean opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Kitty? What's the matter?" "Rogue's gone!" Jean's eyes widened. "What?" "She's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" "We have to tell the Professor!" "No! No! Don't!" Kitty cried, before Jean could telepathically wake him, "I've, like, looked all over the mansion. Maybe you could, like, scan for her or something." Jean sighed, but closed her eyes and scanned anyway. Nothing. Opening her eyes, she looked at Kitty. "I think we should wake the Professor," she said flatly.

Professor Xavier sat in his study surrounded by the collective nerves of everyone in the mansion. He tried again, with no luck. "I'm sorry," he said, "I can't seem to reach her." He was tired and irritated. He was upset with himself, and extremely worried about Rogue. He couldn't seem to get a mental lock on her, or anything for that matter. For the first time in his life, Charles Xavier was useless.

Logan followed Rogue's scent deep into the grounds of the Xavier estate. He didn't think anyone but himself went this far into them. His heart raced as he followed Rogue deeper into the forestry. Why couldn't Charles find her? There were only a few explanations. Rogue had been abducted, was unconscious, or dead. Logan didn't like the options, and her tracks weren't exactly fresh. The night was a very cold one. Almost all the snow had melted away; but the temperature was still very low. He ignored the cold, ignored the pain in his heart, ignored the doubt in his mind. Rogue was one of his kids, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't find her. Still, the faint scent urged him on; he didn't want to risk loosing her. His head spun with thousands of images. His claws were sheathed for the moment, he couldn't risk running into her. He could only smell Rogue. That didn't necessarily mean she wasn't alone; just that she had left alone. His heart beat faster with every second he didn't find her; and he was standing at the pitfall of a beserker rage. And that's when Logan entered the clearing and saw Rogue under a tree. He let out a deep sigh of relief, and fought the urge to run over to her.

Rogue was so lost in thought she failed to recognize Logan casually approach her. He stopped a good foot or so away from her and took a deep sniff. Okay, so they were alone. He turned his attention back to Rogue. She sat against the tree shivering. Logan could tell from her damp hair and clothes she'd been sitting there for a while. He noticed she was paler than usual, and her eyes were glassy and had a dazed look fixed on them. Her lips were purple, and her nose and fingertips were blue. Yeah, she'd definitely been out here a while.

"Hey kiddo, wanna talk about it?" Rogue turned, startled then leaned further into the tree. She shook her head slowly. Logan moved to lean against the tree, his shoulder the only part of him touching it, as he glanced down. "Sure 'bout that?" She nodded again, this time in the affirmative. They remained silent for a while. Logan was excellent when it came to understanding, though he'd never openly admit it. He didn't mind brooding, but right about now, Rogue's health couldn't afford it. "Ya know ya have the whole place in an uproar," he said casually, looking over the lake, "You sure know how ta party kiddo." Rogue smiled. Kiddo. It was Logan's pet name for her. For her and no one else. You could tell where you stood with Logan by what he called you. A pet name ranked high on his importance and priority lists, and showed you had a place in his heart. Logan really cared, and Rogue felt special. With the exception of Bobby, she'd never really felt special to anyone, least of all an adult. Oh she knew everyone cared, in one way or another; but it were the ones who showed it as subtly as Logan, whom she found the most sincerity in, the most honesty, comfort, and safety. She sighed, and relented.

"Ah've been sleepwalkin' Logan," she said. He grunted. "Well," he replied, holding out a hand. When she didn't take it, he realized his mistake, no gloves. Instead he reached out and grabbed her elbow, lifting her up. "I guess we're gonna have ta work on that now too." Rogue shrugged. She turned to leave and found her legs rebelling against her. As they buckled she grabbed the tree for support. Logan instinctively reached out for her, but stopped as she steadied herself. "I'm gonna have ta carry ya," he said blankly, "Ya been out here too long." "Na, ah'm fhine," she replied. "Now kiddo," he said, scooping her up, "Let's not start that again."

It was a pretty long walk back to the mansion and Rogue was getting sleepy. Logan was getting nervous. 'When did I become such a pussy?' he thought. Rogue passed out and he picked up his pace. 'Right. When I fell for all these damn kids.'

There was a collective sigh as Logan walked into the mansion with an unconscious Rogue. "Logan-" "Not now Chuck. I think we may have a case of hypothermia here." The Professor turned to the group. "Now that Rogue is safely returned, I would like you all to return to your beds." "Safely returned?" Bobby said, with a snort. The Professor ignored him. "Jean, Ororo we will need your assistance. And Kitty, would you please go up to your room and find Rogue a suitable change in clothes?" Everyone turned and began to leave. Bobby was muttering to himself and Professor Xavier took a quick dip into the boy's mind. Bobby was currently an open book, and quite an interesting one at that. Perhaps he could help. "Bobby may I speak with you?" Professor X said softly. Everyone still in the hall, including Bobby turned around. The others noting the Professor's stern look, wisely turned and left. "Sure Professor, what about?" Bobby asked, trying to sound interested and respectful. He was anything but. At the current moment Bobby's entire being was dedicated to Rogue, anything else was a distraction. "Well, actually about Rogue." 

Rogue awoke feeling extremely warm. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the ceiling. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in the infirmary. Recognizing her room, she sighed, her body, which she had not realized was tense, relaxing. 'What happened? Oh right. Ah did it again.' She sighed again. 'God what's happening ta me?' She closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears. Her head rolled to the side to gaze out the window. She was surprised to find Bobby. He had fallen asleep by her side. His head rested on one of his arms; her left hand was tucked between his hands. He was seated in a chair, slumped over on her bedside. Rogue stared at him in shock; so many emotions running through her, she didn't know what to feel. Or to do for that matter.

Slowly, carefully, Rogue pulled her hand free. Gently she reached out to caress the side of his face. She ran her hand down his face, his neck, his shoulder, and his arm, until she reached his hand. He was wearing his X-men uniform, including the gloves. She stopped suddenly. She looked at her hands, and realized she wasn't wearing gloves. She had touched him, touched him skin to skin, and he seemed fine. She concentrated, but didn't feel him inside her mind at all. Tentatively, Rogue reached toward him again. Holding her breath, and expecting the worst, she touched him again. When nothing happened she released the breath with a deep sigh.

Rogue was confused, but she wasn't about to let this rare chance pass her by. With infinite care she slowly traced his face, reveling in the smooth feel of his skin. She ran her hand through his hair and over his eyes gently. Her fingers stopped over his lips. She licked her own, deciding what to do. Before she could decide, he stirred. Rogue quickly pulled her hand away.

Bobby looked up slowly. When his eyes fell on her they brightened, and he smiled widely. "Rogue!" he cried, getting up, "How are you feeling?" "Fhine," she replied, "A lil dumb, but fhine." "Dumb, why?" She sighed. "'Cause of all that's goin' on. Ah keep hurtin' people Bobby. Even if ah don't mean ta, ah do. First with mah touch an now with mah stupid dreams 'n stuff. Ah don't know if ah can keep…" "Keep what?" he asked sympathetically as he sat on the bed. Although she fought them, some tears slipped through. Bobby leaned in and wiped them away. Rogue didn't know how to respond. She was so frustrated. She just didn't know what was real anymore, and told him so. He smiled and laughed gently. Bobby moved closer to her, then boldly reached down, his arms slipping around her back and gently pulling her to him. She didn't resist. Instead she snuggled closer into his embrace, holding him tightly. "Rogue, this is real," he said softly into her hair. "I understand. Believe me, we all do. The same thing that's happening to you is happening to everybody else." "Yeah, except they're not goin' crazy." He laughed, and hugged her tighter. "You're not going crazy Rogue. Your powers are growing just like everybody else's. And just like everybody else you're going through different changes. We all have different powers Rogue. You can't expect us all to go through the same stuff." She nuzzled his chest, and held him tighter. "Ya know, yer kinda smart fer yer age." He smiled. "I have my moments." Rogue smiled. And they sat there holding each other until the sun rose.

****

A/N: Hiddey Ho! Wow, another chapter!! I'm surprising myself here too. Well, I know there's no Pietro in here, but he's in the next one. And, hey he can't be in every chapter. 

Rio: Hope you enjoyed the "IcyRogue". 

Don't worry all you Rietro fans. I'm not writin' a Bobby/Rogue. I'm just developing their relationship. It'll be important later on.

Okay. So lately I've been reading alotta stories. And I find myself, as Rio puts it, "committing them to memory." Please people. Update. 

The following are all the stories I am currently watching like a hawk:

No place to call home 

Image from the past

The Forbidden

Rough Days

The authors are:

Rionithis

Linkin-spike

Wolf24

Lucid Dreamer

Read them people. They're awesome. And if the authors read this (get ready people…I'm gonna pull a Rio) please, please, please update soon. I'm goin' outta my mind waitin' for you. And xFreakx if you come across this, I can't stress this enough. **Please **update Shades of Gray before the guys with the white coats come to take me away. Everyone read that one too, it's friggin' fantastic.

Okay. I think I've rambled on enough. I'm gonna leave now. Bye!


	9. Chapter nine

"So, what happens when you have these dreams, kiddo?" Logan asked. Rogue sighed. "Ah'm not really sure. Ah start havin' a dream, n usually somethin's goin' on, like a dance recital…or ah'm runnin', or swimmin'…or anythin'…then ah wake up, n ah'm somewhere else. Like lahst night, when ya found me by tha lake…ah was dreamin' ah was swimmin'. Ah was doin' tha backstroke n then there was a woman, n she was tellin' me ta come back. N ah was so mad, ah…ah…oh mah god!" "What?" "Ah did it ta mahself…oh god!" Suddenly Rogue began to cry. Logan was caught off guard. As Rogue's body racked with sobs, Logan sat beside her and put an arm around her. "Kiddo, what're you goin' on about?" "Ah did it ta mahself Logan! Ah can't believe it!" "Did what to yourself?" "Mah powers! Ah…oh god!" Logan sighed. *Charley you there?* *I'm always here Logan. What seems to be the problem?* *Rogue. There's somethin' wrong. She's cryin' 'bout somethin' she did to herself. And what it has to do with her powers, I don't know, but that's what she's sobbin' about.* *I see. Bring her to my office Logan. I do believe we should look deeper into this.* *Sure thing Chuck. Be right there.*

"Come on darlin'," Logan said, helping Rogue to her feet, "Chuck wants 't take a good look at 'cha." Rogue followed him back toward the mansion. As they entered it, a rush of images converged on her. She stopped, crying out, as they overcame her. Logan turned to see her fall to the ground, clutching her head. The panic was emanating off her in waves. It was so strong, he could smell it. "Rogue? Rogue!" He gave her a quick shake, but she didn't respond. Rogue looked up and saw a tall man with brown hair looking down at her, his hands poised above her head. That was the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness. This time she would not wake up.

Pietro sat at the kitchen table staring at the necklace Rogue had given him. He'd been sitting there for the past five hours, unmoving. There was just something about the necklace he couldn't place. Rogue had given it to him for a reason. She had told him it was important to her, and that it had something to do with the day she collapsed at school; more importantly, she said he should recognize it. Then why couldn't he? Furious, he slammed his fist against the table. Staring at the necklace was getting him no where. And yet he couldn't put it down. It pulled at something deep inside him that he couldn't place. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Holding the necklace, he dropped it, slipping his index finger through the chain. Absently, he began to swing it back and forth. The early morning light began to dance along the pendant's glittering surface. As the sunlight caught the bow of the heart, Pietro's mind flashed a similar image. He froze, grabbing the pendant. His brows furrowed in thought.

In the next instant he was in his room, going through his closet. 'The box. I know it's here somewhere.' Aided by his mutant ability, he found what he sought in under a minute. Rushing over to his bed, he quickly spilled the contents of the box on it and began to search. The box had always been sacred to him. A place where he kept things he didn't remember getting; pictures of people he couldn't remember meeting. In effect, it was a living skeleton closet; a place where not even he knew the answers. He slowed as he saw it, then with unbelief, gently lifted it. Holding it in his open palm, he stared. It couldn't be. He opened his left hand, Rogue's necklace greeting him. He looked from one hand to the other, then slowly brought them together. It was then that he noticed the indentations on Rogue's pendant. He looked at his own, sighting the small bump almost immediately. With trembling hands he brought the hearts together, and with a soft *click* they joined. 

Pietro ran his fingers over the pendants as if they would break. He wasn't sure what they meant. As his hand traced over Rogue's heart he noticed the other indentation. There was a third heart! Pietro suddenly felt dizzy. All the questions swirled in his mind, and he felt he would soon be sick. His stomach churned. His heart ached. He could barely breathe. 'I know. I'll talk to Rogue. She has to have some answers!' And with the thought, and both pendants clasped tightly in one hand, he took off to find the one person who might know why.

Rogue lay motionless on a bed in the infirmary. The only sounds heard were the soft humming and beeping of various machines. Professor Xavier's wheelchair was by Rogue's bedside. He had never been more concerned about one of his young charges before. Everything that happened concerning them usually had very straightforward causes and effects. Rogue's illness however, had baffled him from the start. Hank McCoy was pacing the room, a composite of his data on Rogue in his hands. Nothing made any sense. Just as before, there was no medical evidence suggesting that there was anything wrong with Rogue to begin with. In fact, if one didn't know what to look for, Rogue would come across as completely normal, completely human. 'But she isn't normal, isn't completely human.' Being a mutant complicated the whole medical process and guidelines to standard medical procedures. He sighed at a loss. 

Logan watched Hank's uncertainty carefully. Ever diligent, he had refused to leave, and was currently leaning against the wall. His patience however, was growing thin. If someone didn't offer him an explanation soon, he'd end up trashin the place. He gave a disisive snort. Hank and the Professor looked up at him. Hank sighed again, already knowing Wolverine too well. He mentally chuckled. 'At least he's easy to figure out.' "As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with Rogue. Physically." "That's what ya said the last time, bub," Logan growled. "Please Logan, may I finish?" At Logan's snort, Hank continued. "However, I do believe this may all be the effects of Rogue's surfacing memories. I have told you my theory, and suffice it to say, I believe I was correct." "And right you may be Hank," added the Professor, "Rogue's mind is in a complete state of panic." "Yes. I believe this is a self-induced coma." "Self-induced? Coma?" Logan didn't like what he was hearing. His jaw tightened. "Ya mean she's doin' all this 't herself?!" "I assure you my friend, it is quite common," Hank replied. Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So what now?" he asked. "I believe we leave the healing to Charles. He is the only one capable of such intense healing." "So yer gonna fuck with her head again?" Xavier sighed. "Don't worry Logan. I am merely going to go inside her mind and see what I can access. We need to learn more on Rogue's condition, in order to properly treat her." Logan growled deeply. "Whatever. Just don't mess her up. We don't need a vegetable for a student." "Indeed," the Professor replied. "If equal affection can not be, Let the more loving one be me." Logan rolled his eyes.

****

A/N: The quote is from "The More Loving One" by W.H. Auden. Special thanks to Subtalk for that one. 


	10. Chapter ten

****

A/N: If you didn't already know, inside people's minds, as well as on the astral plane, Professor Xavier can walk. Mind over matter people. Pure and simple.

Professor Charles Xavier looked around at the void of darkness that surrounded him. "Rogue?" he called into the darkness. "Rogue it's Professor Xavier, I've come to help you." Still no response. He began to walk through the darkness looking for a sign. A thick mist began to swirl around him. The mist was warm and there was a certain soft scent. He saw a door and began to walk towards it. He was deciding whether or not to open the door when a small voice sounded behind him. "Hello." He turned and saw a small girl, with white bangs looking up at him. "Why hello Rogue. I was wondering when I would come upon you," he said with a smile. The girl made a face. "Rogue?" she queried, "That's not my name." "Oh, is it not?" She shook her head. "Well then I apologize." She smiled. "What is your name?" "Maddie," she replied. "Oh what a lovely name. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am looking for one of my students, she looks…well, like an older version of you." Maddie shook her head again. "Sorry, haven't seen her. But, do ya wanna see somethin'?" The Professor nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much." Maddie jumped up and pulled the doorhandle down. As the door slowly opened, she turned to the Professor, a small hand outstretched. He took her hand and she led him through the wooden door.

On the other side a white crib stood in the middle of a black void. "My baby brother's in there," Maddie said. "Shall we go see him?" asked Xavier. "No," she replied. A marble island rose from the darkness beneath Maddie. She sat on it, legs crossed, staring at the Professor. "Why not?" he asked. "Because," she said, head hung low, "if we go to him the monster will come." "Monster?" "Yeah…I can't fight it anymore…I can't protect him…" Xavier held his hand out to her. "Come, we'll go together. I'll help you protect him from the monster." Her eyes shut tightly, and she began to shake her head in earnest. "Do not be afraid. I am here to help you." Maddie looked up at him, eyes wide. "It's too late…the monster is here…" A baby began to wail behind him, and the Professor turned to see the demolished room of an infant; the crib lay on it's side on the floor. "I never saw him again," came a voice. He turned to find a girl of about eleven sitting in the exact same spot Maddie had been. "Maddie?" The girl's eyes closed slowly, and she shook her head. "You can't help you know. No-one can, it's too late. It's been too long…it hurts too much…I…I just can't do it again." The girl slowly faded. "Don't go!" cried the Professor, but it was a vain effort. He sighed as the darkness around him began to move.

"Who are you?" came a deep male voice. Xavier looked into the darkness. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. And you?" "Who I am is of no concern to you." "I'm afraid it is a concern of mine, if you are doing harm to one of my pupils," Xavier replied calmly. The voice laughed. "Oh, so you have lay claim to her, have you?! How righteous. Tell me, how is it you believe you have any rights where the girl is concerned? You know nothing of her, and I have prior claim." "Tell me who you are." "Do not make demands of me Charles. And be gone from places where you are not welcome." Suddenly, Professor Xavier was violently shoved out of Rogue's mind.

Opening his eyes, Professor Xavier saw Hank and Logan looking down at him. "You alright there Chuck?" Logan asked. Professor Xavier slowly brought a hand to his head. "Charles?" "I'm fine Hank, Logan. But I fear we may have a serious problem."


	11. Chapter eleven

Professor Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair, rubbing his temples. "So she's not alone in there?" Logan asked. Xavier sighed. "Since the manifestation of her powers, and her absorption of Cody, Rogue has not been alone in her mind. However, the entities of Cody, Kurt, and anyone else Rogue has come into contact with leave slight residual traces of themselves. So, Rogue has a sort of compilation of personalities. Yet, these are relatively safe, as they are merely after affects of her power. But, this man, this self proclaimed ruler of Rogue's mind, he has me worried. It appears he is an ever present reality, though I don't believe she is quite conscious of the fact." "What about those kids?" "They are simply manifestations. She has created them as decoys for her own safety." "I'm not sure that is entirely the truth Professor," Hank said, speaking for the first time in ten minutes. His statement was greeted by two sets of eyes.

Kurt ported into the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly. "Man, vas is 'rong vith me lately? Hungry. Hungry. Hungry." He began to rifle through the refrigerator. "Hmm…vas to eat?" As his search continued, a very nervous Jubilee entered the kitchen. She was wringing her hands and pacing, mumbling to herself. Kurt looked up from a half-eaten sandwich. "Jubes?" She didn't seem to notice. "Jubilee?" ***Bamf*** Jubilee's eyes widened in surprise. Kurt stood before her, hands on her shoulders. "Jubilee, are you alright? Vas is ze matter?"

***Bamf*** Kurt and Jubilee appeared in the group surrounding the infirmary doors. Kurt pushed his way through the others until he reached the front of the group. He looked in and saw Rogue unconscious on a bed. The Professor, Ororo, and Logan were listening to something Hank was saying. The Professor looked on calmly, with interest, his hands folded in front of his face. Ororo sat on the bed, gently stroking Rogue's hair, and listening with deep concern. Logan was leaning against one of the consoles, arms folded across his chest. His face was set in a careful mask of indifference, though his anger was evident; his body slightly trembling, his hands in tight fists.

"So she's got multiple personalities?" Logan asked, tightly. "It is a possibility, yes," Hank replied, "Though Charles may still be right. They may be manifestations, however not in the traditional sense. This entity, the sole reflection with a common reality, may very rightly be the center of these figurative beings. Rogue is merely a pawn in a game within her own mind. The only way to revive her is by extricating the negative material to the most perfunctory level." Logan raised an eyebrow. "An' that would mean?" "Simply put, Charles must erase her mind." Logan stood up stiffly, his jaw tight. "**What?**" "If Charles can induce an amnesiatic state, Rogue ought to return to normal." "What is the safety rate?" Logan glared at the Professor. "The same with most cases," Hank replied, "There is a 10% chance it won't work. There is also a 5% chance that a few minor problems may occur." "Such as?" "Well, nothing too serious, just a few motor problems. She may develop a lisp. Or her preferences may change. Left handed instead of right. Classical music instead of rock…" "In other words, yer makin' a whole new kid!" Logan growled. "We are not 'creating a new kid,' we are simply correcting some minor systematic occurrences. Rogue should be fine." "What about her powers? Will this affect them Hank?" Ororo asked softly. "There's only a 3% chance of that happening," he replied. "That's relatively small," the Professor said. "It's still a chance," Logan said, "Ya ain't doin' this Charles. I ain't lettin' ya do it." Xavier sighed. "Hank, is there no other way?" asked Ororo. "I'm not exactly sure," he replied, "There are so many unknown conditions here." She turned to the Professor. "Charles, is there nothing more you can do?" He shook his head slowly. "I can think of nothing more than what I have tried. Rogue will not even allow me in her mind now; she seems to have quite a strong will. If I can not even enter her mind, I can't do anything for her." The defeat hung thick in the air. Logan growled. The sudden silence amplified the presence of the other students in the doorway.

Ororo sighed and stood, walking over to the doorway. She began to make motions with her hands. "Come now children," she said, beginning to usher them out, "Let us go now. Hank and the Professor need time to work everything out." She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder. He sighed and turned around, following her out. Rogue groaned. The Professor caught a quick image of a young Kurt playing with a young Rogue, a baby's cry in the background. "Ororo wait," he said, opening his eyes. She stopped in the middle of the hall, all of the students stopping around her. "Yes Professor?" "Kurt, come in here please." Kurt looked at Ororo then slowly entered the room. He walked over to the Professor and stood beside him, his eyes focussed on Rogue. "Kurt may I ask you a personal question?" Kurt nodded, his eyes never leaving Rogue. Ororo and the students crowded in the doorway. "How much do you care for Rogue?" "A lot Professor, very much." "Do you care enough to risk something for her safety?" "Ja." "What?" "Anyzing." "Anything?" Kurt nodded. "Even you're life?" "Ja. Even my life," Kurt replied, not skipping a beat. "Well then Kurt, I believe-" The Professor picked up Pietro's brainwave patterns. He was interested in what he read and decided he'd recruit Pietro as well. "Quicksilver is here. Scott would you please go upstairs and let him in?" "What? Professor I-" "Now Scott, please." Scott groaned, but turned and left to open the door anyway.

Everyone fixed the Professor with confused stares. "Ya got somethin' in mind there Chuck?" Logan asked. The Professor didn't answer him. Instead he said, "Good Afternoon Pietro." Pietro stopped with an unusual snap, looking rather comically like the roadrunner. His eyes were fixed on Rogue. 'What's going on?' was clearly written all over his face.

Professor Xavier leaned forward in his chair. *Pietro* Pietro's head whipped to the side to glance at the Professor. *You love her, don't you?* Pietro's eyes narrowed. *That's none of your business and get the fuck outta my head!* The Professor leaned back. "Honestly Pietro, vulgarity won't get you anywhere." Pietro continued to glare at him. The room seemed to shift uncomfortably. Scott entered the room then, slightly out of breath. "I was thinking perhaps you would like to join Kurt and I." Pietro quirked an eyebrow. "We are going to try and help Rogue." At this comment Pietro visibly softened, and he turned tear brimmed eyes on her. 'How?!' Pietro thought. "Perhaps you would join us and find out?" the Professor responded. Pietro simply nodded. "Good," Xavier replied, "Come here both of you." Kurt and Pietro walked over to where the Professor sat. Jean telekinetically deposited two chairs for them. *Thank you Jean* She nodded.

Kurt sat to the Professor's left, by Rogue's head, and Pietro sat on his right, by Rogue's legs. Professor Xavier held out a hand to each boy, which they instantly took. *Now each of you place a hand on Rogue please* They did as they were told. Kurt's hand rested on top of Rogue's head and Pietro lay a hand against her hip. "Bobby." Bobby started. "Y-yes Professor?" "Do you remember what we talked about?" Bobby nodded. "Then come sit on the other side of Rogue." Bobby did and took her hand between his without even being asked. Xavier nodded and motioned for Kurt and Pietro to close their eyes. A moment later both of their bodies slumped over in their chairs.

Bobby held Rogue's hand tightly. "Well what now?" Scott asked. "We pray Scott," Jean replied, "We pray." 


	12. Chapter twelve

When they opened their eyes, Kurt and Pietro were surprised to find themselves lost in an endless sea of warm mist. "Vas ist zis?" "Where are we?" "We are in Rogue's mind," Professor Xavier replied from behind them. They both turned to face him and their eyes widened. "Professor! You are standing!" "Of course Kurt. You forget that only my body is disabled. My mind is quite well as you can readily attest." Both boys simply gawked. "Come now," Xavier said, "We are wasting time." He began to walk through the mist and Kurt and Pietro had no choice but to follow.

They were both quite surprised when they came upon a large engraved wooden door. However, before either could comment a voice spoke. "Oh you came back." The Professor smiled as a young girl with white bangs came into view. "I did," he said, "And this time I've brought some friends of mine. Kurt and Pietro." The girl's face scrunched up for a moment before smiling at them. For their part they could only stare. "Kurt, Pietro, this is Maddie." She waved shyly. "Hi," she said. When neither responded she turned questioning eyes on the Professor. He smiled reassuringly. "You must excuse them. This is their first outing and they are somewhat awestruck." Pietro looked at the Professor. Was he crazy? The girl looked no older than three, maybe four, and he was using such intense language. Maddie however, seemed to understand, and nodded.

She closed the distance between them and firmly grasped Kurt and Pietro's hands. Looking up at them, she smiled warmly. "There's no need to be scared. Come on, I wanna show you something." Both of them let themselves be tugged along by the little girl. Her bangs always seemed to be in her face, and her bright green eyes sparkled with childish delight. Pietro looked back to find Professor Xavier following behind, although he seemed a bit preoccupied, as if searching for something. "Is this kid Rogue's inner child or something?" Pietro whispered. The Professor smiled at him. "That's an excellent observation Pietro. I suppose you could say she is something like an inner child, yes." Pietro snorted. The whole experience was making him uneasy. Rogue's mind seemed all too familiar, and he was way too comfortable for his own good. He did however, recognize the smell that seemed to be everywhere. It was the smell of Heather. Heather used to grow everywhere. The moors, the fields, they were always covered in them. It was always such a breathtaking sight. Pietro stopped abruptly. 'Heather? Moor?' Where had that come from? He was raised in New York! How could he possibly know all that?! And yet it felt right.

Professor Xavier noticed Pietro's sudden change and eyed him quizzically. Pietro closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. He began to sway as a bout of nausea hit him. Then he felt an arm encircle his shoulders, and a hand grip his arm firmly. He looked, only to find Kurt looking at him, confusion and concern mixed in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. For a moment Pietro couldn't find his voice. Then he gulped, feeling the bile rising in his throat. He simply nodded. Kurt was about to say something when the mist began to swirl and sway. The darkness around them was rapidly receding, replaced by a bright golden light, like the sun. The smell of Heather increased, and soon all three found themselves in a field of it. Kurt and Pietro looked around in surprise, as the Professor merely reflected on how good an idea it had been to bring them with him.

The field went on forever, in every direction they turned. Maddie giggled. "You like it?" she asked. "D-did you do this?" Pietro stammered. Maddie only giggled more. "Of course not silly! I can't change things!" She began to laugh as if they were crazy for believing she could do anything that dramatic. Shaking her head, she strolled over to the door, and grasping the latch, opened it. It creaked open loudly, but there was no sound to accompany its collision with a wall.

They slowly looked into the room. It was a simple room, a baby's room. The only thing that really stood out from the shadows was a bold white crib. Pietro's eyes narrowed. Kurt paled. He stumbled into the room, leaning heavily against the doorframe, as a wave of sheer terror flowed through his body. Xavier and Pietro turned to look at Kurt, who was trembling. His head shook slowly from side to side and he kept repeating "no" softly. Maddie gasped and ran into the room, rushing over to the crib. She climbed the side and learned forward. Her short hair fell about her face as she reached an arm into the crib. She turned to them, a smile shinning brightly. "He's not crying! Come see! Come see! Isn't he perfect?" Kurt collapsed, colliding hard with the ground. He began to gasp for air as he choked on unspent sobs.

Pietro knelt beside Kurt, placing a hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder. Professor Xavier slowly walked across the room to the crib, and looked inside. His shock registered on his face and it was all the confirmation Kurt needed. He began to cry, until his body was heaving. Kurt gagged as he emptied his stomach.

Pietro was at a loss. Though, the exchange was clear, and he suddenly felt angry. It wasn't fair. How could they be kept apart like that?! No wonder Kurt and Rogue had always had an indescribable relationship. They were siblings! Pietro was starting to feel sick as well, as he suddenly realized this was only the beginning.

****

The End. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

****

A/N: Bwahaha! I got you! Like I'd really just end it there! Come on ya'll know me better than that. I'm not completely evil. You can blame my muse for whatever afflictions may have been caused by the abrupt ending in the last chapter. He wanted to end it there, I knew better. *sticks tongue out at glaring muse* So we compromised. Sorry if we scared the heck outta some of you. Purely unintentional, I assure you.

Muse: Yea, right.

*glares at him* 

Also, major kudos to those of you who felt the ending was appropriate, it makes me feel proud to know you feel me capable of such excellence. 

Muse: You?! THEY at least know how to end a good fic.

*sigh* Look we've been over this. This is a trilogy! Remember that?

Muse: *nods*

This is your bright idea! 

Muse: Uh huh…

So, if you already know what HAS to happen, why do you fight so hard to just run amuck with it?!

Muse:……

Okay, do you at least see my point?

Muse: Yea. 

Fine that's all I ask.

Muse: *mumbling* But, I still think its better this way.

And, you're probably not the only one. I'd like to leave it like this, but you and I both know we have a lot of adjustments to make if we're gonna keep this fic alive.

Muse: *sigh* I guess your right. But-

But, you know this is how it's got to be. Continuum and all.

Muse: *nods* 

Alright. So, sorry once again. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Muse: hmmm….

Anyway, on with the fic!

In the next instant, the room was gone, as was Maddie. Nothing was left but the field. Then a lake appeared. It was large and clear, the surface smooth and glittering. Large mountains sprung up in the background, and brightly colored wagons were scattered along the landscape. The feeling of familiarity was sickening to Pietro. He began to look around, his movements slowed by his shock. Kurt was mumbling in German and rubbing his sore stomach. There was a gentle breeze, and it carried the sweet scent of cinnamon. Pietro turned in the direction of the smell.

He faced a purple and green painted wagon. He hesitated for a moment before bolting toward it. He stopped a few feet from the door and surveyed it. A small crystal vase held sticks of burning incense in the window. Flowers hung upside down in each corner. The wheels were large and intricately designed. A white Arabian stallion was tethered to the end of the wagon, chewing grass lazily. A large fire blazed in the distance, in what seemed the center of the camp. A pie was in the window of the blue and yellow wagon across the way. He took a deep breath, and was surprised to find himself suddenly hungry, the smell of potato soup thrilling his senses.

With a gulp, he willed himself forward. He was afraid of what he might find. He stretched a shaking hand toward the doorknob and froze. He realized if he never opened this door, then he'd never know the truth. But, that might be better than finding out things he was sure he probably didn't want to know. However, the choice was taken away from him as the door swung open slowly. Pietro drew his hand back and flexed it. He bit his lip. 'What to do. What to do.'

By now the Professor and Kurt had caught up with him. "It's like a crazy funhouse vright outta somevone's nightmare," Kurt commented. "That it may seem Kurt, yet this is Rogue's mind. It's much more dangerous," replied the Professor. "Ja. I've noticed." Pietro gulped, before bravely stepping inside. He had to duck at the entrance, and now as he stood up, he noticed how large it was inside. He blinked a few times, as his eyes adjusted. Then he swallowed hard, as the sickening sinking feeling returned.

The inside was warm and comfortable, and had a very homey feel. Pietro's heart raced, but his breaths came in short, strangled gasps. He closed his eyes as similar flashes appeared in his mind. He finally decided to test himself. Keeping his eyes closed, he began to wander about the wagon, seeing through his mind's eye. His successful blind exploration only caused panic to rise in his chest. Opening his eyes, the panic increased ten fold, and he stumbled backward in disbelief until he fell through the door and landed on his back on the ground.

Kurt walked over and looked down on him, understanding in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Pietro's breaths came in sharp, piercing wheezes, and his heart raced faster than it ever had before. Pietro lay on the ground, trying not to die, as the panic overwhelmed him. Xavier kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his chest. "Pietro, listen to me. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Take another…" Pietro lay there and for the first time in his life, obeyed every word. He began to cough as his breathing and heart rate returned to functioning as allies. Kurt and Professor Xavier helped him up, then they turned back to the wagon. Kurt's head tilted to one side, then he turned to Pietro. "Vat did you see in zere?" "Home," Pietro replied weakly, "Home."


	14. Chapter fourteen

"Like anyone know how long this is gonna take?" Kitty asked, hugging herself. The room, despite being full, was strangely silent. Jean sighed. "It depends on Rogue," she replied. "How so?" Jubilee asked, glad someone had started a conversation. Jean sighed again. "Rogue's reaction to them being inside her mind." Jean absently rubbed at her temples. "It could be anything." "But, what's the big prob?" Evan asked, "It's not like the Prof's never been inside her head before." "This is different," Jean and Logan replied, simultaneously. Evan looked taken aback. Logan's voice had a dangerous edge to it. Ororo walked over to her nephew and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Evan, hearing the Professor in your mind and having him in your mind are two different things." She smiled. "Understand?" He nodded.

"Ach!" Rahne cried, flopping into a nearby chair, "Isna there a way we could know what's goin' on? I'm gonna go crazy if I dannae find out." "I'm afraid not Rahne," Hank replied, "There is nothing we can do but watch and wait." Rahne huffed and sat back.

Ray was staring at the Professor and his compatriots. "Got a question," he said. "What is it?" Hank asked. Ray's gaze didn't move away, but he tilted his head toward Hank. "If something happens to 'em in Rogue's head, will it show on their bodies, like in the Matrix?" "Ray! The Matrix is a movie! You can't trust a movie!" Jubilee cried. "Hey it's just a question." "Yea a dumb question." Ororo moved to stand between them. "Enough," she said. Ray and Jubilee stared at each other, then they both looked away. "I'm sorry," Jubilee offered. Ray shrugged. "It's okay, you're right. It was a dumb question." "I don't think so," Amara said, "I think it was a good question." "Me too," said Sam. Amara turned to Hank. "So, is it?" she asked. Hank thought about it, then shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure," he replied. "Jean?" Evan asked. Jean shook her head. "No. At least I don't think so." She ran a hand deftly through her hair. "I really don't know that much about it." "But, haven't you been training extra with the Professor?" Jubilee asked. "Yes. But, this is different. Going into people's minds, actually going in them is dangerous. Only for the advanced." She shook her head. "I'm no where near accomplishing anything this big."

"How dangerous is it Jean?" Scott asked, from across the room. Jean exhaled. "Dangerous." She sighed. "Like I said before, **anything **can happen. Absolutely anything. A person's mind isn't anything like the real world. There are no rules, no law, just will. It's the only way to survive." Jean looked at Kurt and Pietro. "What I'm most worried about is the Professor's decision to bring them in with him." Everyone turned to look at them. "Neither of them are telepaths. And Pietro isn't really good with authority…" "He knows better than to misbehave in something as important as this," Scott said, "Give him some credit. He cares about Rogue, he's not going to do anything to hurt her." Everyone stared at him, a few slackjawed. Scott looked at them. 'What?!' was written all over his face. Logan chuckled. "Ever the optimist, eh Slim?" Realization dawned on Scott, and he blushed slightly. He'd been defending Pietro's honor! Pietro. The enemy. But, Scott had stopped seeing that line a long time ago, at least where Pietro was concerned. He'd seen the way Pietro, cold, conceited, heartless Pietro had fawned over Rogue; helpless and concerned when he thought her ill. Concerned enough to befriend Scott and keep his eye on her. Scott sighed, deciding not to offer anything, and turned to look at them again.

Desperation hung thickly in the air as they all went back to waiting, albeit impatiently. Bobby brought his hands up to his face in a silent prayer, Rogue's hand still clasped between them. Her knuckles pressed against his lips, smooth and soft and warm. Jamie gulped audibly. "Bobby," he said, with wide eyes, "**don't move**."

****

A/N: If you haven't already noticed the recurring theme, I don't own The Matrix either. ^.^ 


	15. Chapter fifteen

****

A/N: Numero Uno on the importance scale, this fic does not acknowledge the existence of any episodes after Episode 27 (Retreat). Ergo, HeX Factor, as well as Day of Reckoning Parts I and II do not comply to this setting.

Number Two. As for circulating rumors about the death of this fic, I'm telling you now, they are false. In fact, this fic, for those of you who need assurance, was designed to be and remains a Trilogy. Please be patient, as I have much to work on. And as you all know, typing's not my favorite thing to do.

And finally, Number Three. For all of you who enjoyed New York, New York and are still waiting for the rest, please note it may be long in coming. As this particular fic was written before the events of September 11, and thus, for certain scene and plot reasons, must be entirely re-written. I have been working on it for months, and so far, it's not looking well. I never post something I am not satisfied with. So, again, it may be a while. 

All that said, enjoy. 

"Home?!" Kurt asked incredulously. Pietro nodded. "But I thought you vere brought up in New York." "Yea, so did I." "You did," came a voice, "At least for a little while." They turned to see a girl of about seven standing behind them. "Rogue?" they asked simultaneously. She shook her head. "Samantha," she offered. "Sammy?" Pietro asked, the name spilling out of his mouth automatically. She smiled. "You remembered." "I…I…" Pietro wasn't sure what was happening. He found himself drawn to this girl. His heart ached in his chest, but he wasn't sure why. His eyes flooded with tears, and he dropped to his knees in front of her and hugged her tightly. She laughed. "I knew you would remember," she said, stroking his hair, "I knew you would."

Pietro sobbed openly, crushing Samantha to him as images began to flash before him. For any normal person, they were going too quickly to make any sense. But for Quicksilver, they were going at the perfect speed. They were fuzzy and had large gaps, but at least they were something. A flash caught his mind's eye, and he tightened his fist. Slowly he pulled away from her, staring into her glittering emerald eyes. "Pietro, do you know this girl?" Professor Xavier asked softly. Pietro nodded. "Samantha," he whispered, in awe, gently stroking her hair. He hugged her again. "Oh God, I thought I lost you!" He looked at her again. "And you've been here. All this time, you've been right here." He held her again. "I'm glad you remember me Pietro. I've missed you so much." "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry," he sobbed. "It wasn't your fault Pietro. You know that." She held him tightly. "You've gotten so big. Look at you, you've grown up." "So have you," he replied. She shook her head. "Not really. Once or twice maybe. Not much." Pietro stared at her. "Rogue doesn't remember," Kurt breathed. "She doesn't," Sammy replied. 

Pietro opened his hand, the necklaces still clasped together. "My necklace!" Sammy cried. Pietro put both chains around her neck. Sammy's hands went to the necklaces, her fingers lightly touching them. "And mine," Pietro replied. She smiled. "Sammy?" She looked up at him. "Who does the other necklace belong to?" She smiled. "Wanda," she replied. "Sammy? Who's Wanda?"

There was a flash of lightening and suddenly everything went dark. They felt the ground drop from under them, but they didn't fall. "Professor? Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked, his voice wavering. Pietro groped around in the dark. "I'm not sure Kurt," the Professor replied. "Samantha? Samantha!" Pietro cried. "Rogue…" came her voice. Pietro got up. "Samantha where are you?" "I have to go!" she cried. "Sammy wait!" Pietro called. "Yes please Samantha," Professor Xavier said, "We need your assistance." "But I have to go. I have to go help Rogue." "Samantha," the Professor said calmly, "We have come to help her. Let us help her. Let us help you." "No!" she cried, "No! You can't help. Nobody can help. Just go away!" "Samantha, please listen to me." "NO!" "Sammy," Pietro said, somehow finding his way over to her. He grasped her shoulders. "Please Sammy. Please…we love her……I love her." She sighed. "Oh Pietro," she said, giving in, "Come on." She took his hand and walked swiftly over to Kurt, grabbing his hand as well. She turned to face the Professor. "Are you coming?" she asked. Pietro and Kurt held out their hands. "Yes, thank you," he replied, taking their hands. "Hold on tight," Sammy said, "You don't wanna get lost." Samantha closed her eyes, her body beginning to glow. "Sammy what's happening?" "It's Mastermind. He's trying to take her again." "Rogue?" Kurt asked. "Yes," she replied, a pillar of light slowly forming. "Vhat does he vant vith her?" "He wants what he's always wanted. He wants control." The light shot up, blinding the three passengers, and they felt the pull. Then all fell silent.

Pietro blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. "Sammy?" he called into the echoing emptiness. Kurt got up, rubbing his eyes. "Uglabich! Vhere are ve now?" Pietro shrugged, though neither could see yet. "Ah Charles," came a deep male voice, "It seems your companions are now awake." There was a muffled sound of struggling. They both turned toward the sound, their vision slowly returning. Their eyes widened as they saw the Professor tied up in a wild array of vines. They also noticed a bright green glow and turned in its direction. Kurt gasped, and Pietro froze, as they saw the light was really an encasement. Rogue was inside it, naked and in a fetal position. All they saw were her legs, arms wrapped around them, and her face. Her head was tipped forward, and she appeared languid. 

Pietro moved to run towards her, but found his body rebelling, leaving him glued, unmoving, to the spot. "What the-" "Pietro, it's been a long time. My, my look at you. How you've grown." Pietro's eyes darted around, but he couldn't see anyone. "Quicksilver over zere!" Kurt cried, from behind him. Pietro's gaze shifted in the direction of Kurt's voice. Neither of them could point, for both of them were paralyzed. "Where?" "Zere." "Where?" "By ze Professor!" Pietro looked at the Professor, but saw nothing. "Can't you see it?" "See what? I don't see anything blue boy." Kurt sighed. "What can you expect Kurt?" came the voice, "He is his father's son." Pietro glared into the darkness. Come to think of it, it **was** darker by the Professor. "Look who's talking," Pietro shot in the voice's general direction, "At least my father's not a coward!" "Watch what you say boy! You know not whom you're dealing with." "I know you don't have the guts to face us. Whatsa matter? Afraid?!" "Pietro vhat are you doing?" Kurt hissed. Pietro honestly had no idea. But he hoped something good might come of it.

The voice growled low. "Mastermind, is it?" Pietro taunted, "What's that stand for? Some kinda alien parasite?!" Feelings of deep anger and hatred began to flow around them, strangling the air. "Is that it? Did I get it?" Pietro continued, "So tell me, why do you have to hide behind the Professor, huh? You want him next?" "I hide behind NO ONE!" came the reply. "Oh really?" Pietro replied, "Tell me. Do you really believe that?" There was a cry of outrage. "Pietro!" Kurt shot. Pietro ignored him. "**I HIDE BEHIND NO ONE!**" "So you've said. That's getting really boring actually." Pietro mock sighed. "But I guess an alien parasite doesn't know any better." "**I am no alien**!" "Sure, sure. I believe you." Pietro snickered. There was a roar from his opponent. "**Insolent whelp!**"

Pietro cried out as he felt himself being absorbed, rather painfully. He noticed the cocoon that held Rogue captive was glowing extremely bright. "Hide behind no one, eh?!" he choked, "Sure, no one but Rogue!" He doubled over in pain, his body going limp, but feeling very heavy. "I am here for Rogue's benefit." "Oh yeah," Pietro managed, "I believe that." His body began to tremble in pain. "Vhat are you doing?!" Kurt cried. "I am just teaching our young 'Mr. Maximoff' here a lesson." Though they couldn't see, they both swore he'd made quotation marks when he'd said it. Kurt looked at him warily. "Vhy? He hasn't done anyzing." "Ever the caring one, aren't we?" "Vhat you're doing is 'rong. Rogue has done nozing to you!" "This is true," replied the voice, "However, she needs me all the same." "I highly doubt that," Pietro replied, struggling. "Still with us Pietro?" Pietro coughed defiantly. "Rogue is strong. She doesn't need you!" he spat. Mastermind sighed. "I know she's strong." They could feel him smile. "I've made her that way." "Made her?!" Kurt cried. "I've made you all the way you are. Years of my hard work and dedication have transformed the three of you into the fine young mutants you are today." "Vhat?!" Kurt cried. Pietro began to wheeze. Mastermind laughed. "You're welcome."

****

A/N: Completely off topic, I've been getting requests for more Warren/Rogue. I must say that I'm glad you guys like it, and I'm working on some more for you. However, those of you who are looking for any story written by me to be under a PG-13 rating, I should inform you, they're extremely rare, as I don't find anything more than innocence in them. I do have some, and I'll try. But, I find that my stories work best when I'm myself. And unfortunately, I don't generally think in the G category. 


End file.
